Matchmaking  Klaine Xx
by THPG-13x
Summary: "Baby I'm amazed by you" Kurt x Blaine and Jack x Freddy  some charactors I created  on their journey to finding out what they meen to eachother. Includes Harry Potter pick up lines, Facebook and some good old fluff Xx T for language and boy kisses X
1. Chapter 1 Facebook Flirting X

**Hey guys this is my attempt at a multi-chapter story, I will keep updating and adding new chapters each day of the holiday if I can and those I can't I will make up for it when I have extra time. This is obviously Klaine as they're adorable and it will be a mix of different styles, some chapters will be in normal, others as face book chapters (just because they're fun), some will be face book chat and maybe some MSN or Skype. I am going to create another couple at Dalton as well just for kicks. Included ND at some points. **

**This is the first time I've attempted a story with a real story line and so I'm sorry if it sucks. I would appreciate it so much if you would review. The more reviews the more I am inspired to keep writing. **

**Thank you all for reading :D I love you all!**

**By the way, I don't own glee (thanks for rubbing it in) :D**

-XoX-

**Blaine Anderson** is now friends with **Kurt Hummel**

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson and 5 others** like this

_Comments:_

**Wesley Leung:** Aww you guys are sooooo cute together XxXx ;)

**David Makin: **I agree, I mean last night when you were making out by the Christmas tree.. ;)

**Mercedes Jones, Wesley Leung and 6 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** None of that sentence involved any sense, 1st of all me and Blaine are just friends as I keep having to remind you and therefore no 'making out' is involved, secondly Christmas tree? What the hell, we're in April? I wonder about your sanity, both of you.

**Blaine Anderson **likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** As do I, as do I.

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Wesley Leung: **Okay maybe you two aren't going out but you can't deny you don't want to?

**Blaine Anderson:** Shut up Wes, just remember I know your girlfriend. I know stories that would shock her.

**Kurt Hummel and David Makin **like this.

**David Makin: **I noticed you didn't deny wanting to date Kurt there Blaine?

**Wesley Leung, Freddy Thompson, Mercedes Jones and 6 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel: *** blush *

**Blaine Anderson **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel: **any reason you liked that Blaine?

**Wesley Leung: **He thinks you're cute when you blush.

**Kurt Hummel, David Makin and Mercedes Jones **like this.

**Blaine Anderson: **Maybe I do...

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**David Makin: **Oh we've heard a lot of things Blaine likes about you Kurt...

**Blaine Anderson: **David...

**David Makin: **Yes Blaine? I was just about to explain to Kurt how beautiful you think his eyes are, or how cute he is when he blushes and shuffles around, and how enchanting his voice is, or how about how you think you will melt on the spot when he looks at you like he does and how he cant say no to your puppy dog eyes... I could go on and on.

**Wesley Leung and 23 others **like this.

**Blaine Anderson: *** blush *Oh how I hate you David and you Wes don't think you're off the hook.

**Kurt Hummel: *** blush * Blaine, did you really say those things? :}

**Wesley Leung: **He did, he did, he did! (just before you even think about denying it Anderson.)

**Blaine Anderson: **That's it Wes, I'm off to find your lover, I warned you, you cant say I didn't. I cant wait to see her face when I tell her about that game of spin the bottle, and I thought you were straight. :P

**Kurt Hummel, David Makin and Freddy Thompson **like this.

**Freddy Thompson: **Blaine wait for me, this I can't miss ;)

**Wesley Leung: **And to think I trusted you Freddy ;). But Blaine come on be reasonable about this! I'm sorry! Please not the game of spin the bottle! I was drunk, you all know I was.

**Kurt Hummel: **I have reason to believe otherwise.

**Blaine Anderson, David Makin and Freddy Thompson **like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **But seriously Blaine did you say those things about me? :)

**Blaine Anderson:** Maybe... * blush *

**Kurt Hummel: *** puppy dog eyes *

**David Makin, Wesley Leung, Freddy Thompson, Blaine Anderson and 7 others **like this.

**Blaine Anderson: **Yes Okay? Now please just stop with the eyes.

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel: **Your eyes are rather beautiful as well, your voice is charming and... and you have the ability to make me go week at the knees sometimes too :P Courage Blaine ;) * blush *

**Blaine Anderson** likes this.

**Blaine Anderson:** PRINT SCREEN! :D

**Wesley Leung, David Makin, Freddy Thompson and 17 others** like this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh Shut up! ;)

-XoX-

**Sorry this chapters so short, I've never done a fb chapter before so I hope it was okay. :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Best Friends X

**Please review ;D X Btw I don't own glee just in case you hadn't gathered ;)**

**Chapter 2- Best Friends.**

-XoX-

Kurt was trying to play it cool but Blaine Anderson, _the_ Blaine Anderson he was totally in love with had apparently said that he Kurt Hummel was cute when he blushed, had beautiful eyes, an enchanting voice and that he made Blaine melt! Mostly when Wes, David or Freddy said things like this they were messing with him, but this time Blaine didn't even deny it, in fact he practically yelled it was true. It was only after Kurt played his puppy eyes, which apparently Blaine couldn't say no to, Kurt smiled at this, he had a new weapon. Oh how he loved facebook.

Kurt and Blaine were sat back to back in the common room both on their laptops on facebook, usually one of their best friends Freddy Thompson would be there as well but he had decided to go home that weekend as he did most.

Occasionally Kurt or Blaine would have a brief conversation before turning back to their computer screens, after a while Kurt started giggling. Wes and David did crack him up sometimes, they seemed so intent on getting Kurt and Blaine together that besides from blurting out embarrassing information that had been involved in a private conversation they would make little collages of them together on facebook and tag them in it, or post videos with backing tracks to songs they thought resembled their relationship, or leave notes around the school telling Kurt and Blaine to follow most of the time leading to each other. Kurt had to give them some credit for their consistency but they just weren't quite there yet apparently, Blaine didn't seem ready to take their relationship to the next level, Kurt new he would wait for him however long it took.

The reason Kurt was laughing was again another failed attempt on Wes and David's part to get them together, a little number one had popped up on his message notifications on facebook and Kurt having clicked on it was blushing like a mad man and giggling quite a bit. It, yet again was another collage of them together, it was a picture of Kurt in the middle obviously found on Kurt's profile on facebook (sometimes Kurt regretted adding them) and a picture of Blaine in the corner, adjusted just in the right place so it looked like he was staring intently at Kurt, and the quotes around the edge just made it even more humorous

"_Your voice, it's enchanting"_

"_Your cute when you blush"_

"_I just cant say no to those puppy dog eyes"_

"_Your eyes are beautiful"_

Didn't Wes and David have anything better to do?

Kurt giggled at each of the quotes and he was aware he was reddening slightly at each one, and as all of the video's or photo's did it quoted,

"_**Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight".**_

What Kurt wouldn't give to put his hands on Blaine in his skin tight jeans..._mmm. Bad Kurt, mustn't fantasize about best friend_ Kurt had told himself this so many times and neither had apparently had any effect so he gave in. Blaine was gorgeous and some day soon Kurt would be his teenage dream.

Blaine noticed Kurt blushing _how cute_ he thought before progressing to ask

"What's so funny tomato face?"

upon receiving a raised eyebrow from Kurt he added

"you're blushing" before blushing himself. Kurt smiled to himself,

"Now who's the one blushing? And nothing..."

He said adding the last part very unconvincingly and Blaine raised at eyebrow before putting his laptop on the floor and turning to face him

"Of course Kurt, now show me"

Blaine practically climbed on top of Kurt in an attempt to see what he was looking at, apparently that wasn't going to work as Kurt easily dodged him and it ended up with Blaine looking up helplessly at a standing Kurt who had a smug grin on his face as he shielded his laptop from view.

Blaine tried begging, and even attempted to carefully tackle Kurt to the ground,

_well it kind of worked_ he thought before blushing deeply realising he had practically straddled Kurt in an attempt to prize the laptop out of his hands. Throughout all this Kurt had some how managed to still hide the screen.

Kurt cleared his throat, Blaine's legs were either side of his waist, not that he minded of course but it was a bit of an awkward position, Blaine somewhat reluctantly climbed off.

"Uh.. yeah... sorry about that" he added, smirking back at a beaming Kurt,

"Hmm... that's okay just don't let it happen again"

Kurt winked at him sending shivers down Blaine's spine, _Oh my God he's freakin' gorgeous, actually scratch that he's just supermegafoxyawesomehot _Blaine was now aware he was looking Kurt up and down, and blushed conveying his eyes to the apparently very interesting pattern on the carpet, Kurt just smirked knowingly. Kurt knew Blaine had a thing for him but obviously wasn't ready to express his opinion and so Kurt would wait.

"Your my best friend you know Kurt?"

Kurt looked up at Blaine wondering if he was preparing himself for a heartfelt conversation and then catching a sparkle of humour in Blaine's eye and a smirk at his lips he realised that wasn't the case. Kurt smirked back wondering what the catch was.

"Hmm... that I do, what are you after?"

Blaine's expression changed to mock- offence, before he answered with a very dramatic

"Cant a friend tell the another how special they are without raising suspicion?"

"I'm flattered Blaine but when it's you...No."

Kurt stated, playing along with a mock- sympathy tone to his voice, Blaine continued with his role play gasping at this statement making Kurt giggle a little before he composed himself to listen to Blaine

"I was just considering how best friends tell each other everything"

"Hmm...?" Kurt questioned curious,

"And show each other everything" Blaine stated innocently

"Hm- Ha! Blaine I'm not falling for that one! The next thing I know I will be promising to show you everything and then you'll have the laptop and the collage that Wes and David sent me... Oh.. crap..."

Kurt had apparently got a little carried away in his statement of knowledge, Blaine laughed and Kurt soon laughed along with him,

"Oh so it was a collage was it?"

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes before nodding and shoving his laptop across the carpet towards him,

"Ha! Blaine Anderson – 1, Kurt Hummel – nil." Blaine smirked,

"Hey that's just unfair, I didn't know we were keeping a score, if I was aware I would already be up by about 20"

Kurt was also smirking but kept a very serious tone to his voice just to show he meant business and that this scoring thing was on, and Kurt wasn't one to lose a competition.

"Blaine Anderson FTW!" Blaine teased,

"You so did not just speak text language?" Kurt questioned giggling slightly,

"I so just did" Blaine stuck his tongue out his smirk still plastered to his face.

"TJS" Kurt stated and shrugged,

"Wes and Da-" Blaine stopped confusing replacing amusement "You what?"

"TJS..." Kurt repeated, Blaine was still confused, "Oh dear Blaine it seems I have beaten you at your own game"

"But that's not fai-" Kurt interrupted him

"Blaine Anderson – 1 Kurt Hummel- 1, I call that a draw Anderson"

Kurt winked again, before grabbing his laptop back from Blaine and walking out of the common room without another word. Blaine giggled at how amazingly cunning his best friend was, his gorgeous best friend, his best friend who's laptop was- Hey it was gone! Blaine laughed again, and he hadn't even gotten a chance to see what Kurt had been giggling at earlier. Oh Kurt was _good. _


	3. Chapter 3 Jack and Damsels in distress X

**Please review :D X – iloveyou guyss – X**

**I just thought I'd pay tribute to Chris Colfer's totally gorgeous bum in this chapter (if this seems freaky to you you blatantly haven't seen it, go check it out ;) But any ways here goes :D**

-XoX-

Monday, oh joy of joys, back to school. Kurt was obviously an early riser (how else would he get his moisturising schedule in?) Blaine on the other hand was not, Kurt new this and wasn't complaining as after he had cleansed his pours he would have a good fifteen minutes staring at the boy with his gorgeous loose hair (which he annoyingly decided to plaster with gel every morning) before he woke up, Blaine had caught him staring a few times but Kurt being the witty human being he was made up some cunning excuse and it was all forgotten about.

Another incredible advantage that came along with sharing a room with Blaine Anderson was being there when he walked out of the bathroom having just had a shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. Kurt having been caught a few times at this and even he had not been able to come of with an excuse in front of a half naked god (it was physically impossible) had this morning decided to make a quick get away and to wait for Blaine at breakfast instead.

Kurt upon having entering the dining hall spotted another of his best friends, Freddy Thompson. Freddy was a rather shy junior although he had blossomed since becoming friends with Kurt and Blaine and 3 weeks ago he announced he was coming out of Narnia and that he was going to join his to best friends in Gayville. Kurt, Blaine and Freddy were very close and were most of the time inseparable, Freddy was convinced that without Kurt or Blaine that he would still be lying to himself and others about his sexuality and he (as he put it) was 'eternally grateful' Kurt and Blaine were just happy to help. Wes and David were obviously their good friends but as they were out of the gay circle they didn't hang around so much any more, but they were always there for any member of the trio even if they weren't exactly the best people to pour your hearts out to.

Kurt noticed that his friend seem to be watching some one intently and upon following his gaze it turned out Freddy seemed very interested in the new boy Jack Wysterville, Kurt noticed that stare and smiled before tip-toeing over to his best friend and whispering in his ear giving the taller boy (Blaine was the hobbit of the group) a little fright

"Got a crush,?"

Freddy smiled at Kurt upon realising who it was and pulled him down on to the bench next to him,

"Maybe..."

Kurt just laughed, Freddy wasn't particularly good at hiding his emotions although he had got better.

"I'm going to pretend you said yes because your eye- rape is blatantly obvious,"

now it was Jacks turn to laugh,

"I learnt from the best, how could I not pick up a few techniques with you and Blaine around"

Kurt punched his friend on the arm playfully, Freddy new Kurt and Blaine too well and there was no point in denying that he had feelings for Blaine as he would see past it.

"Well come on then, what are you going to rate him?"

Kurt and Freddy had a little private joke and every new guy they saw who they thought deserved a rating had unknowingly been rated. It was all because of this one sleepover Kurt had had at Freddy's house upon his dad going out with Carol, they had started rating men in magazines and then had got on to people they knew, Kurt had obviously given Blaine a 10 for his personality, eyes, body and smile and he had been awarded a 9 for his bum as they had decided that Kurt had the nicest bum and a ten would have to be pretty exquisite, Kurt had as modestly as possible agreed with this statement as even Blaine had commented on it (Kurt had nearly died right then and there).

"Well...," Freddy started eyeing the boy up "I don't know what he's like so at the moment a personality is un-rate-able"

Kurt grinned before adding

"I've heard he's charming Freddy...oh and single,"

Kurt winked at him and nudged him making Freddy blush slightly, if he went out with Jack it would be his first (as he saw it) proper, relationship.

"I'm sorry... continue" Kurt said in a very serious voice noticing he had distracted Freddy from the all important rating

"Hmm... Okay, a 10 for his eyes obviously, I could stare into them all day"

Kurt noted how cool and collected Freddy was about boys in general now and felt a sense of pride come about his person, Freddy had matured so much in the space of 3 weeks, when he had first arrived at Dalton he had been almost spiteful to anyone who tried to help or show any friendship towards him, Kurt just supposed that he was taken a back as he was surrounded by a good 200 boys, _heaven_ in Kurt's opinion.

"I'm sure you will some day"

"How do you know he'll like me? We don't even know if he's gay!"

Freddy was still taking this very seriously and Kurt decided to bring a little humour into this, as he stood up and walked over to the drinks machine swaying his hips only slightly but apparently enough to get a gay guy to notice, Kurt smiled when he realised Jack had fallen for his trick and was totally checking out his bum. Upon walking back he whispered to Freddy

"Yup, he's gay"

Freddy was smirking although Kurt could detect a hint of jealousy

"I don't understand how you do it Kurt, one sway of your hips and the guys totally fallen for you"

Kurt snorted a little before replying,

"He's fallen for my bum more like, besides one word out of your mouth and he'll totally fall for you, and just in case I haven't told you this before I totally rate you a 10 on the personality scale of things so it must be pretty amazing"

Freddy's expression softened as he pulled Kurt into a hug, and he noticed over Kurt's shoulder that Jack was staring at them, _probably for Kurt's bum_ he thought, and then if he hadn't imagined it, Jack winked, and unless he was winking at Kurt's behind, Freddy considered that this wonderful human being might just see something in him too.

Freddy pulled back from the hug slightly to whisper in Kurt's ear

"I've so got this one"

Kurt pulled back and was going to ask what that was supposed to mean when his phone vibrated in his pocket, upon pulling it out he looked at the screen. _Blaine, _Kurt smiled and proceeded to read the message.

Kurt I need your help! It's urgent – B x

Kurt explained to Jack that he had to run and legged it up to their dorm to see what had happened, god he sure hoped Blaine was okay.

"Blaine? Blaine where are you?"

Kurt was manically searching their room and peering around in a panic,

"I'm in the loo..."

Came a muffled voice, Kurt was now very confused, what use could he be in the loo with Blaine? Well he could think of a few thi- _No! Bad Kurt! Blaine needs your help stop fantasizing and do something,_

"Well do you want to come out so I can help you then?"

Kurt was now standing propped up against the wall next to the bathroom door, curious of what was going on in there,

"Well that's kind of the problem..."

Kurt smiled relief washing over him as he realised Blaine's dilemma, but he pressed on just to hear Blaine say it,

"I'm not following Blaine?"

he said in mock- confusion

"Oh for goodness sake, I know you just want to hear me say it, I've locked myself in the toilet and I'm stuck, there! Now will you help me out?"

Kurt giggled slightly making sure it was audible before saying, praising his cunningness,

"What's in it for me?"

Oh how Kurt was having fun, at this rate if he played his cards right he could easily bring the scores to Kurt Hummel -2 Blaine Anderson -1, actually thinking about it there was many things he could make Blaine do in his Damsel in distress moment, _oohh... that made Kurt his knight in shining armour_ if of course he decided to help him out. Oh he couldn't wait to tell Wes and David about this, he pictured the next quote one of their collages

"_That day you helped me out of the toilet_"

Oh yes Kurt was going to make this moment last.


	4. Chapter 4 Detentions and Cupids X

**Hey Guys I'm so so sorry it has taken me so long to update this, I have been away with friends in Bournemouth so I haven't had any time to. However I am back now and can't wait to start updating again. **

**First of all as promised I would like to say how amazing BriannaLiz is for her incredible reviews, positive and negative feedback and for earning her spot as my current favourite person on fan fiction. Thank you so much it means a lot.**

**Also all the others who have reviewed, although not very many have I hope along the way I shall receive some more really helpful reviews.**

**Thank you again all and here goes XD**

**Enjoy!**

-XoX-

Kurt having reluctantly helped Blaine out of the toilet, was now sat at his desk still finding the situation rather amusing talking to still pissed off Blaine who was sat on his bed,

"Kurt, it's not even that funny, I'm quite claustrophobic actually so while you were having a jolly fine time out side teasing me I was thinking of ways to get out without dying."

This just made Kurt laugh even harder as he span around in his chair to look at a pouting Blaine,

"Don't you think you're being rather over dramatic about this?"

Kurt questioned, upon seeing Blaine continuing to sulk he added,

"I thought my deal was pretty reasonable, 1 packet of red-vines was all I asked for in return for your escape and your acting as if it's the end of the world, your out now what's the problem?"

"My last packet of red-vines, and I thought we were friends."

Blaine continued sulking leaning against the back of Kurt's bed, and burying his face in his hands,

Kurt giggled some more before jumping on the bed next to Blaine,

"Now your just being pathetic, Blaine Anderson pull yourself together, I happen to have some information that will be of certain interest to you but I shall not share it with you until you lift your head up and behave like a man,"

Blaine groaned and finally surrendered looking up at Kurt,

"What information?"

Kurt smiled and praised himself secretly for gaining Blaine's attention,

"Oh well it's highly important and I might tell you, depending on whether you can charm it out of me or not."

Kurt again was highly enjoying himself, Blaine was now telling him how thoroughly amazing he was and how he would be honoured to share every packet of red-vine's he purchased with him depending on whether the information was worthy.

After Blaine had flattered Kurt until he was blushing profusely, and had left Kurt with no will power to withhold the all important information any longer, Kurt finally (still praising his wit) spilt it,

"Blaine, Your five minutes late for maths with Mr Jenson,"

Blaine's jaw dropped, had he really just flattered Kurt for 5 minutes making him late for class to be told that he was late for class? Blaine grabbed his stuff staring daggers at Kurt who was now laughing hysterically and grabbing his own bag to go to class, Blaine was at the door about to storm out in mock rage when he heard Kurt addressing him yet again,

"Blaine? I'll take you up on that red-vine offer. Good luck explaining your tardiness to Mr Jenson, Kurt Hummel- 3 Blaine Anderson- 1, not quite so FTW, see you at break Blaine."

Blaine couldn't help but smirk a little as he left in a hurry, Kurt really was very witty, annoyingly so. On the other hand Mr Jenson really wasn't one to be crossed lightly and he was always on time either that or ridiculously early so Blaine best run.

Kurt on the other hand was in no rush, he had Mrs Coffin for Art, which number one he had no interest in becoming an artist and number two Mrs Coffin would always arrive at least 10 minutes late, hair in a mess and apron covered in paint.

Kurt was so winning in this little battle of there's they had going and it seemed Blaine wasn't about to catch up any time soon.

-XoX-

_**Break Time**_

Blaine spotted them from across the dining hall.

Kurt and Freddy were sat at their usual table, Kurt munching at a ripe red apple making it hard for Blaine to concentrate on walking and Freddy just staring dreamily at Jack yet again who was sat opposite them some way across the hall talking animatedly with a bunch of other guys.

Blaine soon arrived on the scene, dropping next to them at the table clearly still in a rage, he was serious now though, and of course Kurt noticed, he notices everything when it comes to Blaine.

"Blaine? You going to tell us what's up?"

Kurt was looking at him at he seemed so concerned that Blaine just couldn't get mad at him although it was kind of his fault,

"Mr Bloody Jensen's what's up," Blaine stated putting extra emphasis on the words _Bloody_ and _Jenson_ spitting them out venomously,

"But I thought you were one of his top students?"

Freddy questioned patting him on the back for comfort, all the boys were rather touchy feely with each other in a friendly way although Blaine and Kurt more so.

"I thought so too, although it seems he was in a rather crappy mood today and decided to award me a detention for arriving precisely 6 minutes late as he put it, completely ruining my perfect record"

Kurt looked down at the table, feeling rather guilty, Blaine was so nice that he didn't even look at him whilst announcing this, Kurt was so lucky to have a friend like Blaine, pity he wasn't more to him, at a time like this he could just snog him senseless, that would sure cheer hi- _KURT! You've honestly got to stop this, Blaine needs comforting and not in that way, get to it!_

"Blaine, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for you to get into trouble, is detention really that bad?"

"When you've got to share it with Gregory Anus it is,"

Kurt giggled slightly at this, Gregory's real last name was Anes but since he really was such an asshole Kurt Blaine and Freddy had re-named him.

Since Kurt felt partly responsible for Blaine's detention (he couldn't deem himself wholly responsible, he hadn't asked Blaine to lack in intelligence) he had decided to make things slightly less boring for him.

"Tell you what, since I am partly responsible for your detention I shall join you,"

Blaine looked at Kurt questionably,

"And how may I ask are you going to do that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes at Freddy to emphasize Blaine's lack of intelligence before turning to Blaine,

"You think Kurt Hummel can't earn himself a detention? Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to find Wes and David,"

Kurt walked off in search of search of the couple as Freddy turned to Blaine.

"Oh dear, he's bringing Wes and David into this, this won't end well,"

Blaine smirked before replying,

"My worries entirely, he's mental Kurt is."

Freddy nodded agreeing before looking at Blaine to judge his reaction to his next sentence,

"Is that why you like him?"

Blaine's triangular eyebrows rose several inches before he replied,

"And in what way am I supposed to take that?"

Freddy rolled his eyes and smirked,

"Don't be stupid Blaine, everyone knows you have a crush on him, and even if they didn't you really think you could hide it from your best friend?"

"Okay Freddy maybe your right but if you tell him I swear to god I will kill you,"

Freddy laughed before standing to leave as Blaine did the same adding,

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, number one you'd be in for more than a detention if you did and number two where else would you get your reliable source of Kurt information from?"

Blaine laughed as well,

"True, true... Although detention really doesn't seem to bad now Kurt's going to be there,"

Freddy linked his arm through Blaine's playfully,

"You've really fallen hard for him haven't you mate?"

Blaine nodded, there was no point in keeping secrets from Freddy and Kurt they knew him too well,

"Well I promise to help as much as possible to get you two together"

Blaine smiled at Freddy's words picturing him and Kurt together before replying smiling at Freddy,

"Do that my friend and I promise to do the same for you and Jack"

Freddy smiled, he was so lucky to have friends like Kurt and Blaine even if the sexual tension between them got too much sometimes they were amazing and he could see him and Jack working out, now first of all he needed to talk to him.

Kurt and Blaine had taken position as their personal cupids, time for some matchmaking me thinks.

-XoX-

**Thanks so much for reading, please review, will update soon. Xx**


	5. Chapter 5 Subtleness and Suprises X

**I am currently on a car journey to London for a funeral which is happening tomorrow so I should have quite some time to write but there unfortunately no wireless connection there so I won't be able to update. **

**Was anyone else thoroughly disappointed with the lack of Klaine in 'A Night of Neglect'? We waited that long for 2 minutes or so of Klaine :{ So annoying!**

**BriannaLiz- Thank you again :D X**

**Anywhoo.. here we go – Chapter 5 :D xX**

-XoX-

Kurt and Blaine were in French with Mr. Jeofferson, Kurt was fluent in French so was given a booklet to work through in the corner whilst the others were set class work, Mr Jeofferson and Kurt would some times have what seemed like involved discussions during a lesson, (the others weren't complaining as the longer time Mr Jeofferson took talking the less time he took teaching) Kurt had just managed to weave his way out of a particularly long discussion and was now rather sick of French in general. That was until Blaine started muttering in French.

Blaine was finding French rather tedious, he hadn't been necessarily good at French before Kurt had came to Dalton but he had received tutoring from Kurt when he needed help with homework and Blaine had encouraged him to continue tutoring on into further chapters as Kurt speaking in French was just about the sexiest thing Blaine had ever heard. Now Blaine was near top of the class and his grades just kept getting better and better, Mr Jeofferson and Kurt were thrilled, Kurt more because Blaine also sounded delightful in French but anyway. Now Blaine just felt he was being taught the same thing again by a far less appetising teacher.

They were, yet again conjugating French verbs, Kurt was studying a particularly boring page on translation of adjectives or something, he wasn't really studying. Blaine muttering French verbs every now and then was rather 'inconsiderate' Kurt felt, it was so terribly distracting. Kurt didn't really mind to be honest, Blaine was a welcome distraction any time.

"Kurt, how do you conjugate vendre?"

Okay maybe French wasn't so bad.

After 35 minutes of French which Kurt had deemed pointless, they were finally let go, not without the class being awarded a full 2 pages of question sheets to complete and Kurt being told to finish the page he was on, (he had already finished it but Mr Jeofferson wouldn't know would he?) it seems Kurt and Blaine would be enjoying some more private study sessions, private hey? -_Kurt!- _Sorry.

-XoX-

French was followed by double Geography, which neither Kurt or Blaine had any trouble with so it went rather quickly as they were working together in partners as usual resulting in them being 1st to finish the work set by the substitute (the teacher was absent.)

Before they knew it, it was time for lunch in the hall, Kurt and Blaine had planned this moment. It was phase one of cupids are go.

Jack was located in his usual spot with his usual group of animatedly-talking friends, Kurt and Blaine were going to start off easy, just a few subtle hints now and then. Of course Freddy had no clue what they were planning but he had said that if it ended badly then he would hold them forever responsible, on the up side he had said that if the result was a good, he would buy them each a packet of red-vine's. Fair Play.

Kurt and Blaine were sat at a table very close to the drinks machine, they had paid a guy in their class who was always up for an opportunity to earn money, (Wes and David had begged, presumably just for the money, but Kurt and Blaine had decided bringing them into this at all was not a good idea judging on their attempts to get them together) to 'accidentally' knock over his drink or do something so he would need to make a trip to the machine.

It apparently had worked, no later than 15 minutes into lunch Jack was at the drinks machine filling up his cup,

"Phase 1 is in action," Blaine whispered secretively across the table making Kurt giggle before he nodded following the plan picking up his cup casually and sipping from it,

"Jack Wysterville yeah," Kurt announced purposefully loudly, Blaine smiled cheekily as Jack looked over in surprise and then apparently continued to fill up his already over flowing cup, Jack seemed interested.

"Oh so he's the one Freddy totally has a crush on?"

Kurt choked slightly on his drink, that wasn't part of the plan, way for being subtle Blaine! Kurt kicked Blaine shin lightly under the table, Blaine followed that with a wink, Kurt blushed slightly before chancing a glance at Jack, he was apparently still filling up his drink but Kurt and Blaine knew eavesdropping when they saw it, they had caught Wes and David at it too many times, besides no-one takes 5 minutes to fill up one cup.

_Might as well play along now Kurt_ he told himself before rolling his eyes at Blaine and replying,

"Yeh, totally, have you seen the way he looks at him?" _if we're gunna' do this we might as well do it properly, especially as there are red-vine's on offer,_ Kurt decided.

"Yeh, I know I- Oh we better be quiet he's standing right there, we wouldn't want him to hear us would we?" Blaine said unconvincingly, Kurt had to stifle a giggle as Jack sighed and walked off his cup full to the brim and a promising smirk on his face.

"Never give up singing Blaine," Kurt said turning back to Blaine,

"That was slightly random but o-kay?" Blaine replied confused,

"That was my subtle way of saying that you should never invest in being an actor"

Blaine laughed, before composing his face into mock-offence,

"Oh and yes that was called being subtle Blaine, you know when you don't give much away?"

Blaine's expression returned to confusion yet again ,

"Why on earth did you change the plan? We agreed on being subtle, telling him Freddy has a crush on him isn't exactly subtle is it?"

Blaine laughed again,

"Okay maybe I have a bet with Wes and David,"

Kurt raised his eyebrows before replying,

"I didn't take you for the betting type, but okay what's the bet? If Wes and David get involved you know this is all going to go wrong so it better not be about Freddy and Jack"

Kurt was taking this very seriously, he had never played cupid before and he wanted his first task to be a success, Blaine replied raising his hands in a mock-surrender position,

"Chill Kurt, number one- you really think I would let Wes and David in on our top secret cupid mission? Number two- You're cute when your concerned," he succeeded in making Kurt blush before continuing, "Number three- I am 99.9 % sure I'm going to win this bet,"

Kurt composed himself before answering in the same tone,

"You still haven't answered my question, what's the bet?"

Blaine smirked,

"Wes and David are under the impression that they can get me and you together before we can get Freddy and Jack together, so by being a little less subtle than planned,"

Kurt raised an eye-brow

"Okay by being totally un-subtle," Blaine gave in, "I thought it would make my win even more certain."

Kurt tried not to show it but Blaine's words hurt, did this mean he didn't see him in that way? Blaine thought they would never get together, _Fine! See if I care! _Kurt told himself he really didn't care and the bet was stupid, the whole idea of him and Blaine together and the little fantasy's he had so often imagined, were stupid. Kurt was stupid for thinking them possible. Blaine was so certain that they wouldn't get together that he was prepared to bet on it.

Kurt had to face the facts, Freddy would get his happily ever after, but Kurt wasn't destined for one, never was. Kurt would just be alone his whole life. _Kurt! You can't think li- _Shut-up conscience!

-XoX-

Kurt was in Freddy's room, Freddy didn't have a room mate and he was as far as they knew the only one in their class without one. He didn't mind although he admitted it got a little lonely sometimes, although he had said it was miles better than at his last school where he had to listen to a lode of guys snoring every night.

Freddy was asking Kurt questions, he wanted to know first of all what had happened about Jack and obviously he needed to catch up with some personal stuff, particularly on what was going down between Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt had just told Freddy about the whole betting thing and Freddy being the amazingly cool guy he was listened to every word and gave wonderful advice, Freddy assured Kurt that Blaine was just trying to be laid back about the whole thing, he also told him he knew for a fact that Blaine wanted to date him and that if he was going to make a bet like that he must be prepared to lose it.

Soon it was curfew and all the boys were sent back to their rooms, Kurt was just leaving Freddy's room when he met face to face with Jack Wysterville, _rather good looking_ Kurt noted.

"Whoa sorry man, didn't see you there!" Jack extended his hand "I'm Jack by the way"

Kurt smiled, yep, this man was just as charming as he had heard, he had nothing on Blaine but that was just his opinion and he thought Blaine was the most amazing person in the world, so he couldn't really top that.

Kurt took it, and shook it saying,

"Kurt Hummel, I know your new around here, you know where you are?"

Jack smiled back,

"Yeh, Thanks, this is room 23, right?"

Kurt looked at the number on the door and nodded,

"Awesome, so I guess my room mates in side?"

Kurt's heart leapt for Freddy, he was quite sure Freddy wouldn't have any objections to his new room mate, how lucky can you get?

"Yeh he is, really great guy by the way, you might wanna knock or something before you go in, he might be a little alarmed finding _you_ at the door, nice meeting you!"

Jack was a little confused as to what Kurt meant when he had put extra emphasis on the word _you_, did this guy not want him as a room mate?

Jack nodded at Kurt gratefully and watched the boy walking down the hall, this guy was so obviously gay it was almost painful, great bum, maybe he had checked it out once in the dining hall and he was maybe doing it again but who could blame him? This Kurt guy seemed pretty friendly with the lead singer of the Warblers (Jack couldn't sing himself but he loved to watch them perform) and there was another guy, he had seen in the hall as well, he was cute as hell and had eyes the most beautiful green Jack had ever seen, Jack really didn't want to get pulled in by appearances but it was ridiculous how good looking this guy was.

"Oh yeah Jack Wysterville, the one Freddy has a crush on!"

Jack pleaded with God that this strikingly good looking green eyed cutie's name was Freddy,

He had overheard this conversation between Kurt and this Warbler guy (pretty damn good looking as well) he thought he had heard Kurt call him 'Blaine', but that wasn't the point, if this Freddy guy had a crush on him and it was who he thought it was, he was in heaven.

-XoX-

**Please review as always! :D Xx**


	6. Chapter 6 Roomies, Torso's and Fb X

**Not home yet from London, hopefully going home soon then can update the story :D Thank you so much to those who have reviewed so far and added me or the story to their favourites or added it to a story subscription, it means a lot. :)**

**Planned to be a vital chapter, pay attention readers XD**

**Enough of my drabble, onwards :D Xx**

**Please Review! Xx**

-XoX-

Freddy was just about to get ready for bed when he heard a knock and a voice from the door,

"Hey mate are you decent?"

Freddy sighed before continuing to get his pyjama's from the draw, who was it wanting to see him at curfew?

"Uhh.. yeh, who may I ask wants to know?"

Freddy asked, he heard a slight giggle from outside,

"You may ask, yes. It's your new room-mate,"

Freddy froze on the spot, _great, yet another person to snore in the early hours of the morning and take up the shower when he needed one_ he thought, well it was nice of them to tell him he was going to be getting a room-mate wasn't it?

Freddy straightened up and brushed himself off before walking casually over to open the door, the sight his eyes met when he opened the door nearly killed him. Beautiful eyed, blonde haired, cute bummed Jack Wysterville was claiming to be his new room mate.

Jack just as shocked, if not more, this was the beautiful green eyed guy he had been thinking about, and he was going to be his room-mate! It seems things couldn't be any more amazing until,

"I-uh.. Hey I guess... I'm Freddy"

This boy was beautiful, the subject of his fantasies, his new room-mate and apparently had a crush on him, how was this possible? It was all to perfect to be true.

Freddy was confused, Jack was just stood there gaping, what had he said? What had Kurt and Blaine done? Freddy was just praying that they hadn't made his crush to obvious when the god in front of him closed his mouth and cleared his throat out-stretching a hand,

"I-uh,.. yeh sorry about that, I'm Jack"

Freddy smiled at Jack, shaking his hand, he was certainly a gentlemen.

Jack was currently feeling like a starstruck idiot, he had since admitted to himself that he probably looked like one as he closed his previously gaping mouth.

The atmosphere was a rather awkward one until he was welcomed inside,

"Well, come in room-mate"

Jack followed Freddy in apparently a little too enthusiastically tripping over his own feet, and falling backwards landing loudly as his suitcases clattered to the floor, on his bum. _Way to go Jack._

Freddy turned around swiftly, wondering what had caused the bang, and tried to stifle a giggle as his eyes met with a rapidly reddening Jack Wysterville having allegedly fallen over.

Jack was now thoroughly embarrassed,

"Ouch" he said quietly chuckling and looking up into the face of his room mate. Freddy was laughing now quiet openly, as he stretched out a hand to help Jack up.

Jack and Freddy's hands met as Freddy helped him up, and their eyes met also. Jack was still blushing and looked positively adorable, Freddy (if he wasn't imagining it) believed there was already chemistry between the two, and unknown to Freddy, Jack saw it to.

Jack was praying Freddy didn't consider him too clumsy to date, Freddy was praying that Jack wasn't body conscious and that he slept topless. _Freddy! _What? He's hot!

-XoX-

Kurt had just got back to his and Blaine's dorm, he pushed open the door, _wow, _there was Blaine topless, Kurt had had some news to tell Blaine about their cupid subjects but right now that could wait, he was gorgeous.

Kurt couldn't help imagining running his hands all over Blaine,

"Uhh.. Kurt?"

_damn, caught in the act yet again,_ Kurt thought blushing crimson, and reluctantly peeling his eyes off of Blaine's torso to meet with his questioning eyes.

Blaine surprisingly started laughing, Kurt wasn't sure whether to laugh with him or to tell him to shut-up, he got his answer when Blaine spoke though,

"Now, this time you so cannot deny you were checking me out"

Kurt blushed deeper,

"Oh shut-up"

Blaine was feeling rather pleased with himself, Kurt Hummel had not denied checking him out, Kurt found him attractive.

"No denying it Hummel? Do ya think I'm sexy?"

Kurt's red cheeks were now burning, if this wasn't flirting then Kurt didn't know what was. Blaine smiled feeling accomplished pulling on his pyjama top, maybe he was being a little too open about his feelings, but hey, he was having fun.

Kurt immediately remembered what had been so important that he needed to tell Blaine, now that Blaine had a top on his mind seemed to be getting back on track. Now, giving the embarrassing situation Kurt had gotten himself into he decided that round a bout now would be the right time to bring it up,

"Moving on,"

Kurt stated and on receiving a smirk from Blaine he flushed again,

"I have some news about our mission that might interest you."

"What you mean like how my torso interested you?"

Blaine was enjoying himself immensely, Kurt not so much.

"Honestly Blaine if you do not shut up, I will personally lock you in that toilet again and this time there will be no knight in shining armour, you and your claustrophobia can have a nice time in that cramped cubical because I for one certainly won't be helping you out of it. Understood?"

"Sorry Kurt, I was just using your love of my torso to my advan-"

Blaine's breath caught, was he dreaming? Kurt had just stripped off and now stood in front of him shirtless, Blaine had never seen Kurt's torso before, he had somehow managed to hide it all the time they had been room-mates to Blaine's disappointment, Blaine had of course dreamt about it but never had he pictured it to be so perfect,

"I'm sorry Blaine, what were you saying? Or are you to in love with my body to talk?"

Blaine was still gaping and he muttered out a small,

"I-uh-hmm.." not breaking his gaze with Kurt's flawless 6 pack,

"I thought so..." Kurt added smirking, "I think we're even now then? As I said...moving on!" Kurt said pulling on his top to Blaine's discontentment, and continued his speech on the two love- birds moving in together, sitting on his bed facing Blaine who was sat on his, still in shock.

-XoX-

**Wesley Leung:** Scarred for life.

**David Makin **_likes this._

**Blaine Anderson:** ?

**Kurt Hummel: **?

**David Makin: **Oh don't you pretend your innocent you two, me and Wes look in your door on my corridor duties at curfew and there Blaine is topless, Kurt gaping like a bewildered puppy!

**Blaine Anderson,** **Wesley Leung **and **3 others **_like _this.

**Kurt Hummel: * **blush * please tell me you saw what happened next!

**Wesley Leung: **Oh don't worry, we did!

**Kurt Hummel **_likes_ this.

**Blaine Anderson: *** dislike, dislike, dislike * Come on Wes, David, we're friends? You wouldn't embarrass old Blainey like this?

**Wesley Leung: **Wouldn't we Blainey?

**Kurt Hummel **_likes _this.

**David Makin: **I think we might ;) - So Blaine puts his top on much to Kurt's disappointment, some un-fathomable words are spoken and then Kurt seems to go in for payback.

**Blaine Anderson:** * dislike, dislike, dislike *

**Kurt Hummel **_likes_ this.

**Wesley Leung: **Kurt sure gets payback, off with his shirt.

**Blaine Anderson: *** dislike, dislike, dislike *

**Kurt Hummel **_likes _this.

**Kurt Hummel:** Oh please do continue David.

**Wesley Leung, David Makin **and **4 others** _like _this.

**Carmel Anderson:** Yes please do!

**Blaine Anderson:** Auntie Carmel! Wes, David please! Carmel will tell my sister and then I'll never hear the end of it!

**Wesley Leung:** Do we care David?

**David Makin: **I don't believe we do young Wes! As I was saying, now it's Blaine's turn to gape, he's practically drooling, and mumbling rather un- attractive picture. Me and Wes haven't heard the end of it since, it happened, "Kurt's body this, Kurt's body that, he has a six pack, he's beautiful..." etc. The usual.

**Kurt Hummel, Carmel Anderson, Wesley Leung **and **6 others **_likes _this.

**Kurt Hummel: ** * blush *

**Blaine Anderson: *** dislike *

**Blaine Anderson: * **dislike *

**Blaine Anderson: * **dislike *

**Wesley Leung: **Some one shut him up!

**Freddy Thompson: **Shove him in a toilet Kurt ;)

**Kurt Hummel, Wesley Leung **and **David Makin **_like _this.

**Blaine Anderson: **You told them about that? And I thought I could trust you!

**Kurt Hummel: **Sorry Blainey! Was rather funny though... ;)

**Wesley Leung **and **David Makin **_like _this.

**Carmel Anderson: **What's this about a toilet ;)

**Blaine Anderson: **Nothing! Nothing at all, just the guys mucking around that's all! * glares evilly at Kurt, Wes and David * Don't you dare!

**Kurt Hummel, Wesley Leung **and **David Makin **are now friends with **Carmel Anderson.**

**Blaine Anderson: **NOO!

-XoX-

**Please review! :D Xx**


	7. Chapter 7 More Detentions and Torso's X

**WOW! So overwhelmed and grateful for the reviews and story subscription etc. for the last chapter, all so lovely and it means so so so much ;) Iloveyou all for it! XD**

**Since you guys left me such positive feedback I have decided to not keep you waiting and post this chapter A. so here we go!**

**And just so you know BriannaLiz is incredible and if you need a beta reader you can't go wrong ;D**

**Thank you also to: corabethlee, AliceKatie, sonofafluffymuffin (love the user-name btw), MaddieAlice108, Hysterical Insanity, nerdydorko and that's in no particular order because you're all equally as amazing XD Thank you muchly!**

**HAPPY EASTER by the way :D Xx **

**Please review! XD**

-XoX-

Blaine, Kurt, Wes and David were in the common room, Blaine yet again was grumbling about the detention he had to attend on the weekend,

"And I always thought I was one of hi-"

"Yes Blaine, we've heard this about 10 times, and as much as we sympathise you, once is enough,"

Wes interrupted, Blaine's grumbling was getting tedious. It was Friday and school had just finished, for lack of something to do and for surprisingly lack of homework, most of the students were gathered in the common room.

Kurt looked at Blaine who was looking a bit put out, Kurt rubbed his back soothingly and winked at him as their eyes met. Blaine shivered under Kurt's touch, _Kurt, why can't you see, what you're doing to me? _ He thought, Blaine maintained his look of sorrow hoping that Kurt would continue rubbing his back, to Blaine's disappointment he felt Kurt's hand leave him as the brunette crossed his legs and let back on both hands,

"So.. what do you guys suggest we do?"

Kurt asked, not noticing the way Blaine was tracing his jawline with his eyes,

"I have an idea,"

David replied smirking, Kurt and Blaine looked at each other before saying at the same time,

"No."

"Hey, that's not fair I didn't even get to tell you what it was!"

David was right, Kurt and Blaine had not even heard his idea but they had given their answer judged on his facial expression, Wes and David could not be trusted at the best of times but with that expression you'd have to be a fool to go along with them.

It appeared all of the boys in the common were fools, with the exception of Kurt and Blaine, as David voiced his idea and upon voting it had been agreed they were to play strip truth, I game designed and adapted slightly by Wes and David no doubt so that people could ask whoever they wanted without taking it turns, every one in the room except Kurt and Blaine had raised their hands in approval. So it was, Wes and David's adapted version of Strip Truth commenced.

"My turn first!"

Wes announced, Kurt inwardly snorted, of course it had to be either Wes or David to start the game off.

"Kurt, who do you fantasize about kissing?"

Kurt, rolled his eyes, so this was how it was going to go. Kurt thought he saw Blaine lean forward slightly as if he was interested in hearing the answer. Kurt passed it off as wishful thinking, _Blaine would probably vomit if he told him it was him_ Kurt thought before throwing his watch into the middle of the circle they had created.

"I see..."

Wes said smirking at the others in the circle, was there some sort of inside joke going on that Kurt didn't know about?

"David your turn"

Wes added, smirking and winking at David. Kurt was seriously worrying now.

"I pick Kurt,"

_perfect_ Kurt thought, _I'm gunna' be naked by the time Wes and David have finished with me._

Blaine saw where this was going, they thought they were going to get to see a mumbling spluttering Blaine again, well he wasn't going to let that happen. Especially after they had befriended his Aunt on facebook and told her just about every embarrassing story about Blaine they could think of, he needed revenge.

"Who do you fantasize about dating?"

Blaine plan about not being fazed by a stripping Kurt went out the window as soon as Kurt's shirt went off again. Blaine was curious though, why would Kurt not answer any of these questions?

The game continued in the same fashion, it seemed the rest of the room were in on it with Wes and David as almost every question was directed at Kurt and all trying to get him to confess his obvious crush on Blaine. Soon Kurt was just in his underwear. Thank god he was wearing his nice boxers that were more masculine than most of the underwear he possessed.

If Wes and David's plan was to make Blaine speechless, red-faced and totally turned on then they had definitely succeeded, Blaine couldn't do anything but stare at Kurt's abs, and his bare legs, he was gorgeous.

A boy named Aaron spoke up,

"My turn, Kurt!"

Kurt groaned, there was no way he was going to completely naked in front of 20 odd boys, this Aaron guy was going to get it if he asked another unanswerable question. Kurt was the only one lacking any clothing, apart from Freddy and Jack who had both been made to strip off there tops by Blaine and Kurt, phase 2 of cupids are go.

"Okay Kurt, who are you deeply in love with"

Kurt sighed and gave Aaron his best bitch stare, and with a sudden spark of inspiration he looked around smugly not noticing a still gaping Blaine, before saying,

"That one's already been done by young Freddy Thompson over here,"

Aaron's face fell in disappointment, Kurt gave Freddy a sharp look before winking to show he was kidding.

Wes spoke up and soon Kurt's parade was rained on,

"Correction, Freddy asked who are you in love with,"

Kurt nodded confused,

"Aaron over hear asked, who are you _deeply _in love with."

Wes and David stuck their tongue's out at the same time as Aaron's face broke into a grin.

"That's ridiculous they're practically the same thing! Aren't they Blaine!...Umm Blaine?"

Kurt was smirking now, Ha! He had caught Blaine staring at him yet again! Mind you he was in only his boxers, he probably would be drooling if the roles were switched.

"Uh...Yeh!"

Most of the boys were laughing at this point, Blaine just blushed and mumbled something that sounded surprisingly like "Fuck off." Dapper Blaine, swearing? Surely not!

Blaine was saved by David for once,

"Anyway Kurt! Come on either strip,"

he looked Kurt up and down and winked jokingly,

"Or tell us your hearts desire."

David made a big show off looking at Blaine when he said the last bit, thankfully Blaine didn't notice as he was still looking at his shoes blushing.

"Fine,"

Kurt gave in sighing, Blaine's head shot up, obviously interested,

"But I'm only telling you, and say anything to anyone I will... I will kiss you!"

Kurt added the last part sticking his tongue out to indicate he wasn't totally serious. Blaine was curious, how was that a punishment? Blaine would announce one of Kurt's secrets to the whole universe to Pigfarts and back to earn a small peck from Kurt.

David apparently thought otherwise as he shuddered and muttered,

"fine, I won't tell anyone."

Kurt bent over to whisper in his ear, while Kurt was distracted he revealed his crossed fingers, indicating that the whole common room would soon hear the subject of Kurts fantasies. The boys exchanged smirks, Blaine would have smirked along with them but currently half naked Kurt was bent over in an endearing fashion and it was a little distracting.

"Blaine, okay, happy?"

Kurt whispered to David in a very hushed whisper.

"Very," he said out loud before turning to the rest of the group, much to Kurts dismay he proceeded to announce to the boys,

"It seems our Kurtie has a little crush o-"

David was interrupted very suddenly as the door of the common room burst open, and there before them stood a wide-eyed, angered, Mrs Grateson.

Mrs Grateson had come in to tell Blaine not to forget about the detention he would be attending tomorrow and apparently so would she as she had been put on detention duty meaning she was not in the best of moods at the time.

The sight her eyes had met was disgraceful! One Kurt Hummel lacking in any clothing at all excluding a tight blue pair of underwear, One Freddy Thompson (always appeared so meek and harmless) completely topless! I ask you! It seems he had been a bad influence on the new boy, Jack Wysterville, or maybe it was the other way round? You never know with these kids, one thing Mrs Grateson did know about kids though was that they needed to be disciplined.

"What in Dalton's name is going on here!"

She all but shrieked, the boys weren't afraid _of _her so to speak, more afraid _for _her, one of these day 's she was going to dislocate a throat muscle or something screeching the way she so often did.

The boys winced and Kurt, Jack and Freddy soon were blushing and trying to cover themselves up hopelessly.

"Mr Hummel? Care to explain whats going on here?"

Kurt didn't bother to even try to talk because Mrs Grateson had an annoying habit of asking you a question and then complaining when you answered her.

"Answer me!"

She demanded, Kurt sighed before saying,

"Well it was just a friendly ga-"

"Don't answer back!"

See what I mean?

Mrs Grateson stepped pre-cautiously further into the common room,

"Mr Anderson, I'm glad to see you've managed to keep your clothes on"

She started, staring disapprovingly at Kurt, Freddy and Jack down her nose.

Blaine had finally stopped staring at Kurt since he had put his top on and was now looking into the stern face of a certain curvy, formally dressed, grey haired, bespectacled, Mrs Grateson.

"I came to remind you of your detention tomorrow, that you have earned yourself from your tardiness upon attending your maths lesson" she tutted before continuing, "it will start at 12 sharp and will finish at 1 'o' clock,"

Mrs Grateson nodded in Blaine's direction still frowning before rounding on the three red faced boys. Kurt was beet red as although he had managed to slip on his top along with the other boys he had yet to put back on his skinny jeans and yellow so did not go with blue.

"YOU, YOU AND YOU!" Mrs Grateson bellowed pointing harshly at each of them in turn, "W ill all join Mr Anderson on Saturday at 12 sharp, and don't be late."

All the boys nodded obediently, even some of those who weren't being addressed, Mrs Grateson was very controlling. She made a harsh sweep with one arm shrieking loudly,

"DISGRACEFUL!"

Before leaving slamming the common room door on her way out

The boys all let out a harsh breath as Wes whistled in admiration,

"Well, that's one way to earn yourself a detention Kurt!"

-XoX-

Kurt sat down at his laptop sighing loudly, what a day. Perfect time to catch up with Mercedes, they hadn't spoken in 2 days which was a record when it came to Kurtcedes. Kurt logged on to Skype typing in – _Kurt-likesboys-Hummel _and typing in his long password: . Sure enough _Mercedes-topbitch-Jones _was online. Along with _Rachel-leadvocals-Berry _and_ Sam-'abb'ulous-Evans._ Kurt really just wanted to talk to 'Cedes and so he appeared offline and then messaged her.

_Kurt-likesboys-Hummel: _'Cedes! It's been way too long! X

_Mercedes-topbitch-Jones: _Sure has white boy! We miss you! :'( X

Kurt told Mercedes everything, even how madly in love he was with Blaine (she said she'd guessed anyway) and how he had been made to admit it to David Makin half naked and had earnt himself a detention. It was good to get it all out. God he loved Mercedes, they needed to go have a coffee.

_Kurt-likesboys-Hummel: _Starbucks? 1:30? After my detention? What d'ya say diva? X

_Mercedes-topbitch-Jones:_You know it! See ya then! Loveya! X

_Kurt-likesboys-Hummel: _Loveya too! Can't wait! X

Kurt logged off and led back on his bed, fully clothed now, (just thought I'd clear that up.) Detention tomorrow with Blaine, Freddy and Jack, _this oughta' be interesting. _

_-XoX-_

**And it will be readers XD**

**Hope this chapter wasn't too tedious!**

**Please Review! Xx**


	8. Chapter 8 Note passing and Mrs G X

**Once again some amazing reviews :D I'm so glad some of you thought that was your favourite chapter, I enjoyed writing it!**

**BriannaLiz you're amazing! ;D**

**As is everyone else who reviewed, favourited or subscribed. Thank you all and please continue to do so! Xx**

**On with whats hopefully going to be an awesome chapter! Let me know what you think! **

**XD**

-XoX-

Blaine, Kurt, Freddy and Jack were led into the small classroom in which detention was to take place (it seemed Gregory Anes had flunked detention,yet again). Mrs Grateson was already there,

"Ahh.. Mr Anderson over there please,"

she directed pointing at a seat in the corner of the room and then lead the others to seats as far away as possible from him. When all of them were seated she turned around to write on her white board,

"I'm glad to see you have managed to find some clothes you three,"

she said still facing the board as she wrote _Detention_ on it in her scrawly handwriting, as if they didn't all know where they were. When she had finished Mrs Grateson handed them all 3 pieces of paper each saying,

"Now, I don't expect you to use all of this but I would like at least two sides of a piece of paper filled up with lines, off you go!"

All the boys exchanged confused glances before Freddy raised his hand. Mrs Grateson looked up slightly and then turned back to her papers she had begun marking, the boys knew Mrs Grateson was fully aware of Freddy wanting her attention but she was like that and enjoyed seeing them suffer, at least that was their theory. Time passed as the boys waited, still in confusion as they had not been told what to write and the blood was slowly draining out of Freddy's hand because it had been in the air for so long despite the fact he had switched arms on numerous occasions.

Finally Mrs Grateson acknowledged Freddy,

"What boy?"

Freddy raised his eyebrows muttering under his breath _finally_ before answering,

"Well, you haven't told us what to write?"

Mrs Grateson sighed and chuckled a little, narrowing her eyes at any of those who dared to laugh with her, before shrugging,

"Well why didn't you just ask?"

"Well we did try bu-" Blaine started,

"You boy, no talking we're in detention! You raise your hand if you want to speak understood?"

Blaine understood all right but he wasn't about to loose all the blood from his arm to his shoulder as he waited for the rest of detention for her to finally acknowledge his existence. Blaine nodded.

"Isn't it obvious what you're expected to write?"

The boys all shook there heads,

"Typical high-schoolers, stupid fools"

she announced rolling her eyes making no attempt to be subtle about her accusations. Kurt was a little shocked, he had never been spoken to like that by a teacher! If any one was a fool it was this old hag before them! First she had asked them a question in their common room and then scolded them when they had answered, then she had ignored a boy with his hand in the air for about 15 minutes and then told _him_ off for not being asked quicker as if it was his fault and now she was expecting the boys to know exactly what to write from her lame description, _lines._

Mrs Grateson was well know for handing out lines with excruciatingly long words that were horrible to spell and made sure they had corrected any spelling errors before they left the room when detention was finished. Mrs Grateson handed out what they were to write, sure enough their lines were horrible, if not slightly humorous.

Mrs Grateson excused herself saying,

"I shall be back don't fret!"

Kurt muttered that's_ whats worrying, _making the others snort before she carried on,

"I have to go and talk to a certain young man about his grades."

The boys took a moment feeling sorry for this probably undeserving student who was probably about to massacred for his less than perfect grades before turning to each other with looks of disgust on their faces.

"I, Blaine Anderson, shall cease to attending maths or any other tutoring in less than perfect time. I understand the consequences will be increased if I make the same doltish mistake upon another occasion. It was foolish and will most certainly not happen again."

Blaine read this out receiving snorts and giggles from the boys in the room,

"Who does this woman think she is?"

Blaine was aggravated, how dare this shrew call him _doltish _and _foolish_! And she expects him to write this over and over! Mrs Grateson must be kidding!

"You've got it easy Blaine..." Kurt snorted still looking in disgust at the piece of paper with his lines on it, "You haven't heard mine!"

The boys couldn't wait to hear this, and they nodded eagerly Jack saying,

"Come on then, Mr Stripper..." Kurt glared at him while Freddy snorted, Blaine didn't do anything except ponder perhaps for a little too long on Kurt being a stripper. Jack continued, "what are you supposed to write over and over?"

"I, Kurt Hummel, resent my previous actions. I am in complete understanding that prancing around the common room in Dalton Academy with nothing but a pair of skimpy blue underpants about my person was, is and remains disturbing and outrageously disobedient. I am aware that the pornographic images that reside planted in Mrs Grateson's mind are only of my doing. I am dumbfounded and thoroughly disappointed in myself."

Kurt finished, spitting each word out venomously as Blaine had and now slightly out of breath from trying to voice it all in one breath. All of the boys were at this point practically rolling around the floor laughing,

"Well, your lucky in one sense Kurt,"

Blaine said through giggles, Kurt raised an eyebrow still although humoured, thoroughly pissed off.

"How so?"

"Well, you don't have to worry about filling up two sides of a piece of paper. Write this once and you've got a least 4!"

The boys laughed,

"It's a bit creepy how she remembered the exact colour of your _skimpy underpants_ isn't it?"

Jack said, all the boys cracked up again, excluding Kurt. Blaine was probably right about the 4 pages thing, had this woman ever addressed the definition of a line? Kurt was sure by the time he had finished writing it it would come to about 20 and have aged to about 20 also!

Blaine was still laughing along with the other boys and Kurt couldn't help but notice how adorable he looked when he was happy. It was like there was a little firework display in his eyes, _getting seriously creepy now Kurt! _Oh Shut up conscience, I know you agree!

Jack and Freddy read their lines after a cute little debate of each of them insisting the other going first, there's being also something along the lines of _Pornographic images, _it appeared she had deemed each of them wholly responsible.

The boys had to give her credit for her consistent use of horribly long words and considerably long sentences despite the fact it had taken her 5 minutes for her to write each of them, apart from Kurts which had taken not surprisingly considerably longer.

Kurt wasn't bothered about this punishment too much, he still had a coffee to look forward to and he was quite frankly having a good time with Blaine, Freddy and Jack. The only thing Kurt was concerned about was if the school told his Dad, Burt was sure not to be amused when he discovered Kurt was found in only a pair of underpants in a room full of crowded boys, that might take some explaining.

Mrs Grateson at that moment burst through the door and peered around with those piercing devil eyes of hers. The boys heads had shot down the moment the door had opened and they were now reluctantly writing their ridiculous statements of disgust in themselves.

Mrs Grateson looked a little messed up Kurt noted, her hair was a little out of place and some of her lipstick was smudged, maybe this poor victim of a student had put up a fight?

It had now been half an hour of silence and the boys having all finished their requirements of both sides of a piece of a paper, were bored.

Jack suddenly had an idea and ripped a little rectangle off of the top of one of his unused pieces of paper and wrote on it,

_All right Fredster?_

Jack X

before chucking it at the back of Freddy's head. Freddy noticed immediately and turned around to see what had hit him, he looked down and there was a scrunched up piece of paper, he looked around at the inhabitants of the room and Jack winked at him, Freddy smirked before bending down subtly to pick it up.

Blaine caught on and did the same writing,

_Kurtywurty!_

_You bored yet? Finished your essay?_

_Blaine X_

and chucked it at Kurts arm.

Mrs Grateson was listening surprisingly to what seemed to be an ipod and was staring intently at her classes test papers. The boys didn't really have to be that discreet for her not to notice.

Soon notes were being chucked around the classroom every 5 seconds.

Oooooooooooooo

_Jack!_

_Naughty naughty! _

_We're supposed to be expressing our apologetic_

_concerns for planting 'Pornographic' images in Mrs G's head!_

_Now look what you've started, Kurt and Blaine are probably_

_passing flirtatious notes as we speak!_

_I'm good though, how are you?_

_Fredster X_

_Oooooooooooooo_

_Hello Anderson,_

_I resent that nickname._

_I have in fact finished my essay of an apologetic statement._

_How are you getting on with yours? _

_I am considerably bored, how are you holding up?_

_Kurt X_

_Oooooooooooooo_

Kurt suddenly had an idea, he ripped off another piece of paper and wrote on it,

_Jack,_

_I was so happy that day you became my room mate, _

_I dream about you! You're perfect in my eyes._

_I'm deeply in love with you! _

_Your Freddy X_

_Oooooooooooooo_

before chucking it at Jack, payback! They had earnt him this detention by helping to strip him off to his underpants. Kurt watched Jack as he read the note and watched his eyes widen and Kurt smirked to himself.

Soon another note had hit Kurt, this time on his head. It wasn't from Blaine.

Oooooooooooooo

_HA! Nice try there Kurt!_

_I know Freddy's handwriting and no matter how much_

_I wish he would say that stuff to me, because I am deeply in love with him,_

_he doesn't like me that way!_

_Your not to good at playing cupid are you Kurtsy!_

_Jack _

_Oooooooooooooo_

Not good at being cupid?

_Oh I wouldn't be so sure Jack, _Kurt smirked stuffing the note into his trouser pocket.

-XoX-

**Please Review :D Xx**


	9. Chapter 9 Texting and Smooching X

**Rather pissed off, I have to wait until tomorrow to watch the new episode because I live in the U.K and no one has uploaded a link to watch it on. :( I can't wait I won't be able to sleep ;) I hope there's a Klaine kiss thrown in there somewhere, or at least tones of fluffyness!**

**I thank you all for the amazing reviews I am constantly getting, I'm glad so many of you enjoyed the last chapter, it was rather amusing to write as well XD**

**All my reviewers are amazing- BriannaLiz ;)**

**Without further ado here we go! ;D**

-XoX-

After having their ridiculous lines scanned and corrected by Mrs G they were finally aloud to go, poor Freddy was kept behind as he had spelt 'pornographic' wrong once and was being told he was foolish and having that single cringe-worthy word repeated again and again and being told to write it out at least 10 times before he was aloud to go.

"I'll wait for him guys, besides I have to talk to him about something..."

Kurt said winking in Jack's direction, the boys nodded and walked off, both boys staring at him a little as he left, Blaine because that wink was damn sexy and Jack was giving him a look that said _if you dare..._

_Unfortunately for you, I do dare Jack Wysterville, _Kurt smirked to himself and leant on the wall waiting for Freddy who was now apparently being admonished about his handwriting,

"Is that an o or an e? Write properly boy!"

Kurt pitied Freddy although he was sure what Kurt was about to tell him would cheer him up profusely.

After 5 minutes of screeching and apologising, Freddy emerged looking flushed and damn fed up. He walked straight past Kurt who took a moment to stop daydreaming about Blaine before realising that his best friend had not spotted him and had continued to walk down the hall.

"Freddy Thompson, get your cute but here!"

Kurt yelled smiling as Freddy turned around in shock at his words and wondering where the voice had come from, he did a full circle before meeting face to face with Kurt.

"Kurt! God that women is such a whore!"

Just that minute Mrs G walked past and Freddy put both his middle fingers up at her behind her back, she walked out the fire exit none the wiser about the blonde, usually well behaved boy cursing her behind her back.

Kurt giggled, as Freddy continued,

"Seriously! I don't think I'll ever forget how to spell pornographic in my life, not that I'll ever need to! She seemed really pissed off, it was almost as if I'd spelt cat wrong or something,"

Kurt was now full out laughing, Freddy had a good sense of humour and was soon laughing along with him.

"So where did the others go? They couldn't be asked to wait, I at least thought that Jack might hav-"

Kurt interrupted, he had almost forgotten the reason himself, he reached into his pocket and smiled when his hand found a small piece of paper.

"Well, actually Freddy I told them to go, I have something to show you..."

Freddy looked at him in confusion and was a little concerned when he saw a sparkle of was that _mischief _in his eyes?

"Okay..?"

Kurt was too impatient to tell him about it and so just gave him the piece of paper, saying,

"read" and let him get on with it.

Kurt watched Freddy's eyes widen, he was blushing profusely.

"Di-did J-Jack actually w-write this?"

He managed to stutter out, still obviously in shock, Kurt smirked and rolled his eyes before replying,

"No, I just thought it would be fun to practice perfecting his handwriting and writing a note like this to tease you... Of course he did you banana! Now go get him tiger!"

Freddy was smirking now and although he was still flushed he pecked Kurt on the cheek muttering something in his ear about him being 'amazing' and rushed off in the same direction Jack and Blaine had gone.

Kurt was smiling to himself, it seems Freddy really was about to get his happy ending. Kurt couldn't see things going past mega flirting between him and Blaine, Blaine obviously only considered him as a friend.

_Oh you're so wrong Hummel._

-XoX-

Jack was in his and Freddy's room when the door burst open revealing his room mate, Jack stood up and walked over to him, smirking although slightly worried, what had Kurt told him?

"Well that was quite an entr-"

Jack found himself being led backwards, Freddy's hands on his shoulders and soon he was pressed up against a wall. Jack was rather turned on, Freddy was so close, his breath on Jack's face and their bodies a few centimetres apart, what was Freddy doing?

"Freddy wha-"

Jack didn't have a chance to finish his sentence before Freddy's lips were on his, his eyes widened and his eyebrows rose several inches before he melted into the kiss, his eyes closed and he kissed back hungrily. The distance between their bodies was soon closed off and their chests were now touching, Jack felt Freddy's hands wrap around his neck and he returned the action by folding his arms around the boys petite waist and pulling him close.

Freddy's heart was beating so hard, he was so in love with this guy he had met a few weeks back, but since then had spent so much time with. Freddy had never felt so alive, he smirked a little into the kiss when he heard Jack moan and felt him run his tongue along Freddy's sealed lips begging for entrance. Freddy of course opened his mouth willingly and moaned as well when he felt Jack's tongue entering his mouth cautiously.

Freddy was well known for being quite shy, but that was when he had first came, not now, definitely not now. Freddy had been planning to something about Jack for quite some time but he just wasn't that confident, the note was what gave him that final shove and he had decided now he knew feelings were mutual it would have been 'doltish' as Mrs G would put it not to act on them.

Jack was in heaven, he was sure of it, the beautiful green eyed, blonde haired, subject of his fantasies was now moaning into his mouth. He pushed Freddy back lightly leading him towards his bed, it was more comfortable, and well... don't_ get any smart idea's Jack!.._Just shut up will you!

-XoX-

_**Blaine, I'm going to Starbucks with Mercedes, I'd leave young Jack and Freddy alone for bit, they may need some time ;) - Kurt X**_

_**Time? What have you done? Have a nice time by the way – Blaine X**_

_**Well lets just say you've won the bet, Wes and David owe you :) Thanks- Kurt X**_

_**:O You didn't! Eww... I hear moaning from next door, it appears you did! Kurt you are truly amazing! 3 packets of Red Vine's are headed my way XD We'll share! I'm so happy for them! I need to know how you did it? Give me all the details when you get back!- Blaine X**_

_**I will, don't worry, although I'll leave them to give you the 'what happened after' details as I know nothing. On second thoughts tell them to wait with that until I get back. I know right! Freddy really needs some one who can be there for him like that and Jack's perfect for him :D Ohh.. Well I suggest I have 2 packets of the RV's and you have one seeing as I did all the work... I'm joking I can picture the crest fallen look on your face right now! XD Can't wait to see you all when I get back, I'm staying the weekend and it seems Jack and Freddy will be too – Kurt X**_

_**I was shocked at your suggestion of the Red Vine's contribution, by share I meant you have one, or half I haven't decided and I'll have the rest. And no I'm not joking...Okay maybe I am, plus one look at that puppy face and you'd have all three...shouldn't have said that! Don't try it Kurt! ;D Yeh it seems Frack (couple name, quite skill-full if you ask me) will be staying where they are for quite some time... I'll just leave them to it! Miss you already- Blaine X**_

Kurt's heart leapt as he read that last bit, _miss you already, _Blaine missed him! Kurt knew he might have been being a little silly about this but Blaine had never said anything quite like that in a text. Maybe there was more to _them_ than he had imagined? Kurt walked into Starbucks seeing his friend immediately and preparing himself to tell her all the dish, he knew she'd want to hear it all, _everything._

-XoX-

Freddy finally pulled back, it had been a while and they were now both breathless and looking quite scruffy. Jack looked positively adorable Freddy noted, Jack's hair was all mucked up and his lips were swollen and his eyes were full of excitement. _My hair!_ Freddy panicked and rushed over to his mirror and started frantically combing it down as Jack laughed, him and Kurt were so alike.

"You look fine babe, amazing in fact,"

Freddy stopped combing immediately, _did he just call me babe? _He questioned. Freddy established Jack had and he loved it. Did this mean they were like dating now?

"Thank you," he muttered blushing before adding, "and you look positively adorable."

Jack blushed at this and smirked,

"So are we like, well..what I mean to say is..."

Jack was having trouble processing the sentence, he had not yet recovered from their heated make out session and he was also having trouble processing the fact that Freddy could possibly be his.

"Will you be my boyfriend Jack?"

Freddy knew what Jack had been getting at, it was the same question that had been lingering on his mind, so he thought he would just make it official for both of their sakes.

"Of course I will,"

Jack replied with no hesitation going up and hugging his boyfriend, and kissing his neck softly causing Freddy to blush a little again. Just then Freddy's phone vibrated in his pocket,

"One minute babe," Freddy said nudging him off reluctantly and reaching into his pocket to reach his phone.

_**All right lover boy?**_ _**I recently heard Frack making out (take note of the couple name, what do you think?) all I can say is Congratulations, oh and try and be a little quieter, remember me and Kurt are right next-door. ;) Kurt's gone to Starbucks with his best mate Mercedes, he said he needs to talk stuff through with her. Feeling a bit lonely down here in the common room, Wes and David disappeared after giving me 3 packets of Red Vine's in which I earnt in a bet (explain later) sorry I already promised I would share them with Kurt although I supposed I could spare you 1 or 2 if you decide to stop smooching and join me! Your lonely friend, - Blaine :)**_

Jack was reading over Freddy's shoulder, both were smirking at Blaine's text, he was a funny boy. Freddy texted back:

_**I approve of the couple name, OR it could be Jaddy? we will be down as soon as you can say Red Vine! I have a proposition to put to you! ;) Be there in a jiffy! - Your loving, concerned, loved up amigo, - Fredster :)**_

Jack smirked as he read the 'loved up' bit and then kissed Freddy's neck once more before going to sit on his desk chair,

"What's this proposition of yours?"

he asked, curious.

"Well it seems Kurt will be pouring his heart out to his friend Mercedes and I think Blaine should be there to hear some of the stuff Kurt has to say about him, that might finally convince him Kurt is totally in love with him. What do you think?"

Freddy wasn't too convinced it was a good idea himself as Kurt may say some things he wouldn't want them hearing and then they would feel as though they were intruding, but he really needed to repay Kurt for his amazing matchmaking skills with some of his own.

Jack was nodding,

"I think you're amazing! Sounds like a great plan. I also think we should get down there before Blaine pigs all the Red Vine's! Come on, lets go save our poor lonely friend,"

Freddy giggled as his boyfriend pulled him out the door, it was now their turn to get Klaine in action! Phase 1 – Starbucks!

-XoX-

**Finally one of the couples is together :D Let me know what you think :D Klaine next! XD **

**Oh and Frack or Jaddy, what are we thinking?**

**Please Review! Xx**


	10. Chapter 10 Facebook and Spying X

**Hey guys XD I have finally watched the new episode, not sure if I saw all of though? Was it 90 minutes? The one I watched online was 56 minutes? Please explain if you know why or if it was actually supposed to be that long ;D**

**Klaine hug was adorable after Blaine sang SOWK to Kurt, 'twas rather cute. XD**

**Thank you as always for the amazing reviews XD**

**Anyways, I think people have agreed on Frack ;D so now Frack are together, it's time for our ultimate favourite couple. I'm not going even going to bother wasting my time typing out who. **

**I just had to throw some Harry Potter into this ;)**

**XD Please read and review, hope you enjoy! Xx**

-XoX-

**Freddy Thompson **and **Jack Wysterville **are now in a relationship

**Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, Wesley Leung **and** 15 others** like this.

**David Makin: **Congrats guys! We're all so happy for you and it will lessen the sexual tension although there's still Kurt and Blaine to deal with.

**Freddy Thompson, Jack Wysterville, Mercedes Jones **and **3 others **like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **You're so infuriating! I was actually very proud of you for a millisecond as I thought for once you'd left a nice comment and something we could agree on and then you ruin it with that comment about me and Blaine. Freddy Jack and the rest of you, I'm equally as disappointed. 'Cedes! I thought you were on my side! I was planning on leaving a.s.a.p for our coffee I might just have to forget about it?

**Blaine Anderson **and **Mercedes Jones **like this.

**Mercedes Jones: **Oh Kurt you're so dramatic! If I remember rightly you were the one suggesting we go for a coffee in the first place. Your loss! I'm sure one of your many male friends at that school of yours wouldn't mind accompanying me to Starbucks instead?

**11 people **like this.

**Mercedes Jones: **I rest my case.

**Kurt Hummel: **For once Cedes I'm surprised at your wit! ;) It's only because the guys here are desperate, they have been deprived of female flesh for so long they will jump at any chance they get! (no pun intended)

**Blaine Anderson, Freddy Thompson **and** Jack Wysterville **like this.

**Bradley Hugent: * **dislike** ***

**9 people **like this.

**Jack Wysterville: **As much as I'm intrigued by your conversation I would just like to remind you that this is our relationship status you're posting it on and I don't think we got merely enough Congratulations! ;)

**Freddy Thompson, Blaine Anderson **and **Kurt Hummel **like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **Congratulations! ;D

**23 people **like this

**Freddy Thompson: ;D**

**Jack Wysterville **likes this.

**Wesley Leung: **Yeh, Congratulations guys! Who made the first move? In other words who has a pear and who needs to grow one? ;)

**3 people **like this.

**Jack Wysterville: **On second thoughts, I believe we have had a sufficient amount of compliments...

**9 people **like this.

-XoX-

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt Hummel **how could you do this to me? Leave me stranded with the Weasley Twins, Ron and Hermione? Save me?

**5 people **like this.

**Freddy Thompson: **Bagsy Hermione! ;)

**3 people **like this.

**Jack Wysterville: **Bloody 'ell! :D

**8 people **like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **As much as I'd like to come to your rescue once again Potter, * toilet incident * ;) (just thought I'd remind you) I'm currently sipping on my Grande non-fact mocha catching up with Cedes. Oh how you wish you were here sipping your medium drip along side of me? I know, I know.

**Blaine Anderson **and **Mercedes Jones **like this.

**Blaine Anderson: **Don't tease me Kurt :( It's horrible! They've practically eaten one whole packet of Red Vine's between them! One of the 3 we worked hard to get! So lonely! Rescue me?

**Kurt Hummel **likes this.

**Mercedes Jones: **Your distracting my coffee date! How am I supposed to get him to gossip about you when his phone keeps buzzing with notifications? Shh.. we were getting somewhere until you tagged him in this damn status!

**Blaine Anderson: **Gossip about me? I'm intrigued! I'm sorry to of interrupted but you can feel my pain! They ate my Red Vine's! My RED VINE'S!

**Mercedes Jones **likes this.

**Kurt Hummel: **I feel for you, I would suggest some unhelpful things for you to busy yourself with but Cedes is staring daggers at me and I'm scared. I have to go before she kills me!

**Mercedes Jones **likes this.

**Mercedes Jones: **DO NOT COMMENT AGAIN BLAINE ANDERSON IF YOU FEAR FOR THE LIFE OF YOUR FRIEND/CRUSH! ;)

**6 people **like this.

-XoX-

**Jack Wysterville: **Is surprised at how amazing it feels to finally be dating **Freddy Thompson (**Hermione Granger in disguise) ;) Xx

**Freddy Thompson **likes this.

**Freddy Thompson: **Oh yeh, I may not be Luna but I sure know how to love good ;) Xx

**22 people **like this.

**Jack Wysterville: **If you were a dementor I'd become criminal just to get your kiss ;) Xx

**19 people **like this

**Kurt Hummel: **Aww, you guys...

**Mercedes Jones: **KURT!

-XoX-

Kurt Hummel and Mercedes Jones were in Starbucks, finally Mercedes had persuaded Kurt to put his phone away and dish the dirt on what was going on at school and most importantly with a certain handsome, dark haired Warbler.

The very same Warbler that had been dragged out of their common room not 15 minutes before and was now being forced to sit at a table with Jack and Freddy in Starbucks at a close distance from Kurt and Mercedes so they could hear every word, poorly hidden by a large newspaper.

"Well white boy, tell me about Blaine!"

Blaine sat up behind the newspaper trying to see Kurt's facial expression, only to be pushed back down behind the paper by Freddy's firm hand,

"are you trying to blow our cover?"

Blaine wasn't really sure what was going on, only that they were invading a private conversation between Kurt and one of his best friends, he felt like an intruder. The only thing that kept Blaine there was curiosity and an urge to see what Kurt felt for him because Blaine definitely felt something more than friendship.

"What do you want to know about him Cedes? How perfect he is? How I wish he wouldn't gel his hair because those curls are damn sexy? How totally head over heels in love I am with him? I don't know, which one of those haven't you heard at least 20 times before?"

Blaine's heart was pounding like a hammer, was he dreaming? Kurt loved him, Kurt loved him! Blaine bit his lip and dug his feet into the hard ground, it was all that he could do to not stand up write there and do a victory dance on the table. Blaine also made a mental note to himself to never gel his hair again, he blushed when Jack and Freddy nudged him at the same time saying "See!"

Blaine was about to suggest they leave because he had heard what he needed to when Mercedes asked a question Blaine wouldn't mind hearing the answer to.

"Do you think he's sexy Kurt?"

Mercedes winked, apparently in a playful mood, Kurt smirked before replying honestly,

"Do you really need to ask Cedes? That boy is a sex god! What makes him even more attractive is that he doesn't even know it,"

Blaine started to worry then, maybe Kurt wouldn't find him attractive now he knew! _Now your just being stupid Blaine, _for once conscience I think you might be right! Kurt thinks I'm a sex god, he smirked to himself. Sign of madness he noted, (talking to your conscience) mind you he had gone beyond mental the moment that beautiful brunette had stopped him on the stairs.

"Well I think we're done here Freddy, Blaine you get the message?"

All Blaine could nod not really knowing what message he was supposed to of got and he didn't care. Kurt Hummel the most beautiful boy in the world, loved him, curly haired, Disney obsessed, hobbit sized, Blaine Anderson.

They all left, (Blaine some what reluctantly as Kurt was still droning about him being so absurdly attractive) rather successfully in their opinions and even Freddy and Jack's continuous teasing on the way back to Dalton wasn't enough to bring Blaine down, he was fazed, Kurt Hummel was in love with him, Blaine Anderson the _'sex god.'_

_-XoX-_

Kurt Hummel was staying for the weekend, he had said so himself. Blaine Anderson had the rest of that weekend to _Seduce _him.

**Blaine Anderson: **Has a plan ;)

**Freddy Thompson **and **Jack Wysterville **like this.

-XoX-

**Thank you.**

**Please review, let me know what you think!**

**Any suggestions as to how Blaine should Seduce Kurt? let me know :D **

**XxX**


	11. Chapter 11 Bed sharing and major Fluff X

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your kind reviews! They mean so so much!**

**XD**

**Shout out for**

**- BriannaLiz because the nightmare bit was her idea :D**

**- Sonofafluffymuffin for inspiration with the candles and stuff in the seducing bit XD**

**Please let me know what you think! **

**Just a major warning this gets so fluffy and cheesy near the end. Fluff galore! XD**

**The song I used is called Amazed by Lonestar- it's beautiful, please listen to it while you read that bit, it really adds to the effect! XD**

**-XoX-**

Blaine was quite sure he was going mental, he had spoken to Kurt at least 3 times since his coffee with Mercedes in which he revealed (much to Blaine's surprise and delight) he thought that Blaine was a sex God and that he was madly in love with him and each of those times he had wanted to snog his face off.

Blaine had made it his mission to seduce Kurt before they went back to school on Monday, in other words he had the weekend to express that he felt the same way. Of course Blaine could simply pounce on him, but he wanted it to be special and he wanted to prove to Kurt that he wasn't as much of a hopeless romance as Kurt thought.

Blaine was very grateful to Frack for them taking him to Starbucks and helping to open his unknowing eyes to the fact that Kurt thought as much of him as he thought of Kurt. Freddy and Jack would of course of been a massive help to him if they hadn't kept making out every 5 seconds. Blaine admitted it was cute and he would be doing exactly the same thing if he was dating Kurt but it was also remotely unhelpful and he could really do with their help.

Since his best friends were too loved up to help him with his mission he decided to seek help from the one person who knew Kurt best, (apart from Burt but Blaine certainly wasn't about to ask help from Kurt's dad on how to seduce his son) Mercedes.

Blaine didn't have a number or anything so once again he resorted to Facebook.

-XoX-

From: **Blaine Anderson **

To: **Mercedes Jones**

Hi,

Blaine Anderson here, Kurt's...friend I was wondering if you would be willing to help me?

(Don't tell Kurt about this)

From: **Mercedes Jones **

To: **Blaine Anderson**

Hi,

I know who you are, Kurt talks about you all the time (dont tell him I said that either.)

I am willing to help you, depending on what with though. You done or do something to hurt my

boy and I _will _crush you.

From: **Blaine Anderson**

To: **Mercedes Jones**

I would never do anything to hurt 'your boy' I promise. I care about him a lot Mercedes, more than

he knows, more than he'll probably ever know... He thinks I only like him as a friend doesn't he?

Well he's wrong. Okay don't kill me but I over heard you guys at Starbucks the other day, well actually I was dragged there by some friends of mine (I'm not going to tell you who because I believe there may be consequences and I fear for their lives) and we kind of listened to what Kurt had to say...about me. I can tell you I've never blushed so much in my life. Mercedes I need to find a way to tell him I feel the same way, but it needs to be special. I need your help? Please!

From: **Mercedes Jones**

To: **Blaine Anderson**

You were right in not telling me who those friends of yours are, hell I was almost going to kill you! And then I read the rest of the message. I'm so happy for you guys, you'll be an adorable couple! But back to business, I know you say you'll never hurt him but Kurt's fragile he's been through a lot and he needs you there Blaine. If you ever hurt him even by accident you will be in deep shit.

Kurt will be very embarrassed if you tell him you heard everything in Starbucks you have to be careful white boy. You came to the right person, here's what you're going to do...

-XoX-

It was late, everyone was sleeping. Kurt however just couldn't sleep, Blaine's face kept popping into his mind every 5 seconds and it didn't help that he could hear the boy's breathing from across the room. Kurt lay on his back looking at the ceiling, it had been nice to speak to Mercedes about everything but mostly about Blaine, he could finally tell some one who wouldn't tease him about it how perfect the warbler really was.

Around 3 hours later Kurt still couldn't sleep, he was so tired though, so tired that his head hurt slightly and his eyes felt really heavy he was half asleep but the other half just wouldn't let him drift off.

The half that was asleep soon woke up when Blaine stirred and sat up in bed, he looked like he had been crying, his eyes were filled with fear and he was sweating rather a lot. Kurt by this time was also sitting up despite the fact his head ached. Kurt was concerned about Blaine, he usually slept really well.

"Blaine, you okay?"

Kurt wasn't really aware of what he was saying because he was so sleepy, he knew it had gotten Blaine's attention though as the sex God was soon looking at him with those piercing eyes making his heart flutter.

"I- uh...yeah fine, just a bad dream is all,"

Blaine, (although still fazed by his nightmare) couldn't help but imagine having Kurt there every time he woke up from a bad dream, to stroke his hair and tell him everything was going to be okay,

"Want to talk about it?"

Kurt was worried, whatever Blaine had been dreaming about obviously scared him,

"I think I'll be all right.."

Blaine would have loved to tell Kurt had it not been about him. Blaine dreamt about Kurt often, mainly about him getting injured or being in a state where Blaine couldn't save him if it was a bad dream that was, a good dream would usually involve a lot of making out and some times it went further but he always woke up before it got too good.

In the dream Blaine had just had Kurt had been driving along in his 'baby' and Blaine had been driving in the opposite direction, they were just about to pass each other on the road when Blaine put his hand up to wave a little too enthusiastically, his knee hit the steering wheel and soon he was heading directly towards Kurt and they were about to have a head on collision. It didn't seem very scary when Blaine thought about it but it was the fact Kurt could've died and it would have been his fault. Thankfully he reminded himself, it was just a dream and Kurt was sat opposite him in his bed looking sleepy and rubbing his eyes looking adorable.

"Blaine... come here,"

Kurt hadn't meant it to come out quite so flirtatiously, hell he hadn't meant for it to come out at all and now he was inviting Blaine into bed with him, if he wasn't so tired he would have been freaking out. Blaine obeyed nervously and was soon under the covers with Kurt, they were a little squished but it was warm and Blaine had now completely forgotten his bad dream. Kurt was finally drifting off when,

"Kurt,"

"Hmm.."

"What are we?"

Kurt rolled onto his side so he and Blaine were face to face, Kurt was tired but not tired enough not to notice the way Blaine was looking at him, taking a deep breath he replied,

"We're friends Blaine,"

Blaine's heart dropped but Kurt had said he was in love with him?

"But I know what I want us to be."

Kurt finished, rolling back over so Blaine was now looking at his back as he mumbled "Goodnight Blaine..." Blaine smiled at the last part of the sentence, want _us _to be. Just that two letter word gave him hope, he was so in love with Kurt Hummel and every little thing that he did amazed Blaine.

-XoX-

Blaine awoke first and was out of the bed as quickly as he could, as much as he wished he could snuggle up with Kurt forever he needed to get planning and he thought he had chosen the perfect song to serenade Kurt with.

Blaine left Kurt a note and stuck it to his vanity mirror knowing the first thing Kurt would do was do his hair.

_Kurt, thank you for letting me spend the night in your bed. I have never felt so warm and comfortable. Meet me on the roof at 7pm? Just us. Don't ask anyone why, please just come._

_Blaine x_

Kurt's heart sped up as he realised he had shared the bed with Blaine last night, just sleeping but it would be something he never forgot, Blaine's breath on his neck, God he was so in love. There was no questioning he would be there at 7, on the roof with Blaine, why the roof? Just them? Kurt had no idea why all he knew was that he'd do anything for Blaine, every time their eyes met Kurt felt something and some times it was almost too hard to take.

Kurt didn't see Blaine for the rest of the day and at 5 he went to go and get changed, he needed to look his best even if his hair was going to get mucked up as soon as he got up to the roof.

Blaine was panicking, Freddy, Jack , Mercedes and the girls of ND had helped him get everything ready and they all told him everything was going to be amazing and that Kurt was going to be thrilled. Blaine sure hoped so.

-XoX-

Kurt was finally ready, he was so nervous, he had no idea why though, him and Blaine met up all the time but this was different, Kurt knew it was.

Kurt soon found himself out side the large door that led out to Dalton roof, he had never been there before but he figured if he kept going up he would get there in the end and he was right. His hands were sweaty as he turned the handle and pushed the heavy door open.

What Kurt saw when the door open took his breath away. The sky was rather dark it being 7pm and the whole area surrounding the roof was surrounded by candles and flowers. The stars in the sky were so plentiful it looked like something out of movie.

Just when Kurt thought things couldn't be any more beautiful he spotted the man sat at a piano at towards the back of the roof, Kurt didn't know what to do or say so he did neither and just looked around taking in their surroundings as Blaine played the introduction on the piano and then Blaine started to sing.

_Every time our eyes meet  
>This feeling inside me<br>Is almost more than I can take  
>Baby when you touch me<br>I can feel how much you love me  
>And it just blows me away<br>I've never been this close to anyone or anything  
>I can hear your thoughts<br>I can see your dreams _

Kurt was dreaming he was sure of it. Was Blaine serenading him? Kurt was sure hoping that Blaine couldn't hear his thoughts, if he could he would have been tired from hearing how hot he was over and over. Kurt was starting to tear up.

_I don't know how you do what you do  
>I'm so in love with you <em>

Kurt was full on crying now. Blaine had just said he was in love with him and he was looking at him with what could only be described as adoration. Kurt was smiling and he could taste his tears as they fell one by one down to his lips.

_It just keeps getting better  
>I want to spend the rest of my life<br>With you by my side  
>Forever and ever<br>Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

All Kurt could do was stand their and cry with a huge grin on his face. Blaine wanted to spend the rest of his life with _him _and the feelings were definitely mutual.

Blaine continued, smiling as he watched the boy he loved so happy, he meant every word he was singing he some day wanted to marry this beautiful man in front of him.

_The smell of your skin  
>The taste of your kiss<br>The way you whisper in the dark  
>Your hair all around me<br>Baby you surround me  
>You touch every place in my heart<br>Oh, it feels like the first time, every time  
>I want to spend the whole night in your eyes<em>

_Every little thing that you do  
>I'm so in love with you<br>It just keeps getting better  
>I want to spend the rest of my life<br>With you by my side  
>Forever and ever<br>Every little thing that you do  
>Baby, I'm amazed by you<em>

Blaine finished the song and stood up ready to walk over to Kurt and explain to him just how much he meant to him when he found Kurt already in his arms having thrown himself towards Blaine the second he had finished.

"Is that really...h-how you feel?"

Kurt asked, tears still leaking from his eyes. He had his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck and Blaine hugged back wrapping his arms around his petite waist smiling and whispering into Kurt's ear,

"That's exactly how I feel," 

Kurt's heart did a back flip, this was way too perfect, Blaine was way to perfect. Kurt was so happy and wanted to stay in Blaine's arms forever. They stayed in that same position for a good 10 minutes just swaying and hugging until Kurt pulled back and looked into Blaine's eyes saying,

"I love you,"

"I love you too, more than you'll ever know."

They were nose to nose and Blaine slowly closed the distance between their lips, soon they were kissing gently it was blissful oblivion better than anything either of them could've ever imagined. After a while they finally pulled back, Blaine used his thumb to wipe away Kurt's tears and he kissed him on the nose lightly saying,

"Baby, I'm amazed by you."

-XoX-

**Kurt Hummel **and **Blaine Anderson **are in a relationship.

**32 people **like this.

**Blaine Anderson: **I love you Ginny ;) X

**22 people **like this

**Kurt Hummel: **I love you too Harry! ;) X

**24** **people **like this.

**Blaine Anderson: **I'll put you on my quidditch team babe 'cuz you're a keeper :D X

**Kurt Hummel **and **33 people **like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **Are you using the confundus charm or are you just naturally mind blowing? XD X

**Blaine Anderson **and **23 people **like this.

**Mercedes Jones: **Finally! ;) Aww... You guys are adorable! :D

**12 people **like this.

**Noah Puckerman: **Blaine, Kurt's been whomping his willow thinking of you ;)

**72 people **like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **Oh Puck...

**Blaine Anderson **and **12 others** like this.

-XoX-

**Please listen to Amazed by Lonestar while you read that bit! It's a beautiful song! XD**

**I'm sorry I'm a sucker for Harry Potter pick up lines **

**and I just think these are hilarious. No I **

**didn't make them up I found them on a website ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed this!**

**Let it be : KLAINE! XxX**

**X**

**Please Review XD**


	12. Chapter 12 Kurt's Bum and More Trouble X

**Thank you to anyone who reviewed last chapter XD**

**I was feeling extremely fluff-full when I did it and so it got very cheesy near the end but I promise it will continue as normal just with slight fluffy spots. ;)**

**This ones just pure humoured drabble. XD**

**Hope you enjoy! XD Please read and review! Xx**

**-XoX-**

It had been 2 weeks since Blaine had serenaded Kurt and consequently 2 weeks since they had been dating. Freddy, Jack, Blaine and Kurt were all now gathered in Kurt and Blaine's room, mainly because Kurt had refused to leave his room until he had completed his moisturising routine and none of them could be bothered to wait.

Kurt having finished was now sat in betweens Blaine's legs. Blaine was sat up against the head board and stroking his boyfriends hair (much to Kurt's annoyance since he had just done it) as Kurt leaned back against him. They were talking and laughing with Freddy and Jack who were in a similar position on the opposite bed. Life was bliss.

"Remember Wes and David used to make little collages of us Kurt?"

Blaine asked looking down affectionately at his boyfriend, Kurt giggled along with the others,

"Yes, how could I forget? They were quite good actually I wish I'd kept one or two, they would look great on my wall."

Blaine snorted,

"especially the one about me being your knight and shining armour and saving you from the dreaded toi-"

Kurt's sentence was cut off as Blaine placed a hand in front of Kurt's mouth singing,

"La la la la la..." he had caught onto what he was going to say, Kurt, not being happy about being silenced, licked his hand.

"Eww!"

Blaine looked at his hand in mock disgust before wiping it off on his jeans,

"Oh shush, besides you weren't complaining the other night when I lick-"

Kurt was interrupted again,

"Okay although I'm rather concerned as to where that sentence was going but I'm sure Blaine wouldn't appreciate you finishing it and to be honest I think I speak of us when I say neither would we."

Everyone laughed and Blaine blushed a little recalling the memory which didn't go un-noticed to Kurt who kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear,

"have I ever told you you're cute when you blush?"

Blaine whispered back,

"Shut up," before flushing deeper.

Freddy's voice soon interrupted their little whispered conversation,

"Actually you don't speak for both of us when you say that, I would love to hear all the details but I suppose we'll have to save that for one of our little sleepovers huh Kurt?"

Kurt smirked as Freddy winked at him. Blaine and Jack both raised an eyebrow before saying at the same time in the same questioning tone,

"Sleepovers?"

making them all laugh, Blaine and Jack were like the men in the relationship and Freddy and Kurt were the women who had them wrapped around their little fingers.

After Blaine and Jack's begging they finally revealed what they did at these 'sleepovers',

"So this rating thing, you just rate random people?"

Jack asked confused, Kurt and Jack nodded,

"Pretty much."

"Have you rated us?"

Blaine asked eagerly looking down at Kurt,

"Good question, if not I want a rating,"

Jack chimed in, Freddy and Kurt laughed.

"We may or may not have rated you both..."

Both Blaine and Jack sat up straight at this point, so straight that Kurt nearly fell off the bed, he shuffled up the bed so he was no longer in cuddling distance and glared at Blaine (who was smirking) in mock-anger.

"So come on then, what do I rate Fredster?"

Jack asked, tightening his grip on Freddy's waist, (Freddy had managed to stay put when Jack sat up)

"Well, that's the question isn't it..."

Freddy replied smirking at Kurt who grinned back.

"That's no fair! You can't say stuff like that and then not tell us!"

Blaine said and did his cutest pout, arms folded across his chest and bottom lip sticking over the top one, making everyone giggle, Kurt tried not to look because he knew the moment he focused on his expression for 5 seconds he couldn't say no.

Blaine had noticed and knew the exact reason for Kurt not looking at him at the present time, he kept his pout up and turned Kurt's chin to face him, Kurt tried to avert his eyes but that certainly wasn't going to work, Blaine was so much more interesting than a wall.

"Fine! You got 10 out of 10 for everything! Happy?"

Blaine smirked and pulled Kurt back into his lap smirking and started kissing his neck,

"Actually that's not strictly true,"

Kurt was having a little bit of trouble speaking as his boyfriend was currently necking him, Blaine stopped though when he heard the last part,

"What do you mean?"

"Well you both got 10 out of 10 for everything,"

Jack smirked at this and whispered in Freddy's ear,

"Why thank you,"

before Freddy finished for Kurt,

"Except your bums."

Blaine and Jack looked very confused at this,

"What's wrong with our bums?"

Kurt giggled at Blaine and Jack's expressions (currently looking very offended) before standing up,

"Nothing is wrong with them, they're actually very nice and therefore got a 9."

Kurt and Freddy noted Blaine and Jack looked a little less hurt,

"Look boys, this..." Kurt turned around and lifted up his top to show his bum a little clearer in the skin tight red jeans he was wearing and pointed at it saying,

"This, is a ten."

"Mmm..."

Blaine hummed in agreement, checking out his boyfriends ass.

"I'm not going to bother asking if you agree because I know Blaine likes my bum and Jack...well because I like you I'm going to pity you and not going to say how I know you do too."

Jack looked up in confusion and realised every pair of eyes was on him,

"I don't think you have proof there Kurt..."

Jack countered, Freddy smirked and nodded at Kurt as if giving him permission to spill it,

"Don't say I didn't warn you,"

Kurt grinned before walking back to sit on the edge of the bed,

"You ever wondered how we figured out you were gay Jack?"

Jack was slightly worried at this point and just shook his head,

"Well it all started in the dining hall, you were sitting with a group of your friends and me and young Freddy were talking about you."

Kurt noticed Blaine looked slightly jealous,

"Scratch that.. I was listening to Freddy talk about you and I was thinking about Blaine over here,"

Blaine smirked and relaxed a little but he was intrigued by the story so was sitting slightly forward,

"Anyway I decided to 'get a drink'" Kurt continued using finger quotations on the last three words.

Jack was now beginning to recall this story and started blushing,

"Remembered something baby?"

Freddy asked grinning up at Jack who was gradually growing more and more pink,

"Anyways young Kurt here did the walk,"

Freddy continued for Kurt, nudging Jack at intervals just to make things even more embarrassing for him,

"swaying his hips as he walked up to the drinks machine, and get this gentleman young Jack was totally checking out his bum."

Jack was now strawberry red and chuckled along with the others before saying,

"Shut up. He has a nice bum okay?"

Kurt smirked and stood up to do the walk when he felt arms around his waist pulling him backwards, he giggled when he saw it was Blaine. Blaine glared at Jack comically as he wrapped his arms around Kurts waist pulling his boyfriend backwards onto the bed and saying possessively,

"Mine."

Everyone giggled at this and as if to prove his point Blaine leaned in and planted (what was intended to be a chaste kiss) on Kurt's lips. Not after long Kurt had deepened it and was soon straddling Blaine and moaning into his mouth as Blaine kissed back and rested his hands on his boyfriends gorgeous buttocks.

This left Jack and Freddy feeling rather awkward, then Freddy realised Jack _was_ his _boyfriend _and stopping his boyfriend from interrupting Kurt and Blaine he leaned upwards and kissed Jack full on the lips.

After a short while, both couples were making out enthusiastically when...

"boys I- BOYS!"

Oh _shit. _Mrs Grateson was standing at the door and she looked pretty darn pissed off.

Blaine had honestly completely forgotten about the not dating while staying in the same room rule and now all four of them had earnt themselves another detention. Wonderful, just wonderful.

-XoX-

**Blaine Anderson: Kurt Hummel, Freddy Thompson, Jack Wysterville **and myself are in deep shit.

**7 people **like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **You forgot? You just forgot? How appropriate! And now we have to put up with yet another detention with Mrs G. God knows what we're going to have to write this time! Oh curse you Blaine Anderson (Iloveyou x)

**Blaine Anderson: **I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You really think I would have forgotten on purpose when this is the result. I might just die in another detention with her but I suppose it can't be any worse than last time? At least you were fully clothed this time? (iloveyou too x)

**Santana Lopez: **Fully clothed? Wanky wanky! ;)

**32 people **like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **It is alarming how many sick minded friends I have...

**22 people **like this.

**Kurt Hummel: **It is also alarming how they don't seem to realise it as the people who liked that last comment were the exact subject of that statement.

**18 people **like this.

**Jack Wysterville: **Moving on... We're screwed! We're positively screwed! :(

**3 people **like this.

**Freddy Thompson: **Keep positive baby... We are SO screwed.

**7 people **like this.

**Wesley Leung: **If you guys don't make it out alive... (I assure you I would have the greatest sympathy if you didn't) Blaine, can I have your Red Vine collection?

**-XoX-**

**I hope you like that peoples.**

**Hopefully a lot more humour-full.**

**I enjoyed writing this and before I knew it, it was 5 pages ;)**

**Let me know what you think XD**

**Please Review! :D**


	13. Chapter 13 Girls and Jelousy X

**Thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed ;D It means a lot and it inspires me to update quicker,**

**Well done to all of you who practically read my mind about who's sharing a room with who thing. ;)**

**Sorry about dropping the F-bomb a few times in this!**

**without further a do,**

**The next chapter XD**

-XoX-

And so the next weekend the 4 boys found themselves yet again in detention with Mrs Grateson in other words not somewhere you wanna be.

It seemed Mrs G was lacking inspiration as her one line to all of them was,

_I must not tell lies._

Blaine had always thought she was a little like Professor Umbridge but this made it definite. Kurt had apparently noticed too as not 3 seconds after he had had that thought a piece of paper hit his elbow.

_Hey Baby,_

_This sucks royal hypogriff. _

_Hows the back of your hand? No words appearing yet?_

_I would be honoured to kiss it better and later I shall._

_:D Your Kurt X_

_Blaine smiled before replying,_

_Hello Sweetie XD,_

_This does suck._

_Although I actually feel like Harry Potter. I feel his pain._

_My hand seems to be holding up at the moment._

_Umbridge is a hag isn't she?_

_Still I'm not saying no to that kissing it better thing though._

_Your Blaine X_

Freddy and Jack were also passing notes,

_Why Hello! ;)_

_So freakin' bored!_

_Although it seems Mrs G finally learnt the definition of a line!_

_Parents picking me up tonight, want to come?_

_Loveyou,_

_Jack X_

_Hi there! XD_

_This is rather tedious._

_It seems she did. It's definitely an improvement seeing as last time _

_I had about 6._

_I'd love to come if that's all right._

_Loveyou more,_

_Freddy X_

After an excruciating hour they were let free, Mrs G was seriously out of character as she didn't even bother to spell check their 5 words written repeatedly.

"Wonder whats up with her,"

Freddy wondered out loud as soon as they were out of ear shot from the classroom,

"No idea but I for one am not complaining."

Kurt replied holding Blaine's hand, bringing it up to his lips, kissing it and winking as Blaine watched. Blaine grinned and squeezed his hand in return.

The four boys were making there way to the reception, they had been given strict instruction to visit the receptionist that weekend to switch their rooms so as to follow the no dating whilst in the same room rule. All four boys smirked when they saw who was at the desk. Marie Clare one of the many receptionists was a bit of a push over and was so blatantly into Kurt it was funny, if not slightly alarming as she was about 10 years older than him and apparently married.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Freddy winked at him saying,

"Work your magic my boy!"

"_My _boy actually and Kurt don't get her hopes up too high,"

Blaine was sulking he hated watching Kurt flirt with other people, he wasn't really too bothered about Marie Clare's hopes but he was so bothered about Kurt going over board with the flirting, Kurt was so _his._

Kurt giggled at Blaine's obvious jealousy, before leaning in to whisper in his ear,

"It's you Blaine..only you,"

Okay Blaine was happy now.

Kurt flounced over to the desk and bent over slightly in order to lean on the raised desk, Blaine took advantage of this as it gave him a perfect view of Kurts bum, taking his mind off the whole flirting with another person thing.

Kurt cleared his throat and Marie Clare looked up, her face immediately brightening upon seeing Kurt looking down at her,

"Hi Kurt.."

she said battering her eye lashes.

"Hi Marie, how are you? You look very well,"

Marie giggled and snorted a little looking at her lap before looking up at him again,

"You remembered my name..."

"Of course I did! You're only my favourite receptionist."

Marie snorted a little more and blushed,

"So Kurt how can I help you? Or did you just come here to see me?"

_You wish _Blaine muttered under his breath still not taking his eyes off his boyfriends (yes that my boyfriend biatch) ass,

"Actually there is something although I do love talking to you,"

Marie was really putting the pigs to shame now,

"Yes Kurt? I love helping you..."

_God this women's seriously messed up and rather...scary, _Kurt thought and chuckled nervously as he explained the whole room mess up without the details of the whole boyfriend making out thing (he didn't want to hurt her feelings) and soon it was arranged. Kurt would be sharing with Freddy (more epic sleepovers!) and Blaine with Jack.

Blaine was seriously pissed off now this women was so not going to hit on his boyfriend and get away with it!

Kurt turned around still thanking Marie Clare and was about to tell everyone the news when Blaine was shoving his tongue in Kurt's mouth, normally Kurt wouldn't have cared less and would have moaned into Blaine's mouth and pushed him into an empty classroom somewhere but Marie Clare was watching looking heart broken.

Kurt pushed Blaine away harshly yelling,

"What the actual fuck Blaine!"

before storming out of the building towards his car.

Blaine confused ran after Kurt as Jack and Freddy watched in bewilderment.

"Hey Kurt wait up! What did I do?"

"What did you do? What the fuck did you do Blaine you tell me!"

Blaine found Kurt swearing seriously hot but now probably wasn't the time to bring that up.

"I uh.. I kissed you?"

Kurt snorted and turned to open his car before turning round back to Blaine red in the face,

"Right in front of Marie! How could you! Did you see her face?"

Blaine was yelling now too,

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realise she meant so much to you! Maybe I was mistaken."

"Why are you so selfish? Your such a jealous bitch Blaine!"

Just that moment Wes appeared from nowhere,

"Lovers tiff?"

"Fuck Off!"

Blaine and Kurt shouted at the same time and Wes did just that, looking rather confused.

"So that's fine,"

Blaine continued still yelling...

"You just flirt with Marie, the fact she's married and you have a boyfriend seriously doesn't matter, like at all!"

Kurt was furious, Blaine thought he wanted to _get _with Marie Clare.

Kurt got in the car and slammed the door before winding down the window spitting,

"_Had _a boyfriend Blaine."

Blaine was shocked,

"Wh- Are you breaking up with me?"

Kurt drove off revving his engine leaving Blaine staring after him.

-XoX-

Kurt felt terrible, he had cried the whole way home -he knew Blaine was just being protective but he honestly hated that fact Blaine didn't trust him- and had refused to come down to dinner that night. Kurt was the same the next morning, Burt and Carole were concerned. Kurt refused to speak and had decided to leave the house for a bit to get away from all the questioning.

Blaine had woke up the day after feeling awful, supporting a massive head ache and had decided to go out for a bit of fresh air. However it was when Blaine had left the house and was in the town centre that he realised he didn't know where to go, usually he went with Kurt and they would go to Starbucks. Blaine wanted nothing more than to be back with Kurt, he missed him... a lot.

Upon passing Starbucks Blaine had decided to go in and get a coffee although it probably wouldn't do wonders for his headache it would give him time to think.

Kurt was now also in the town centre, he needed Blaine and practically every part of the town reminded him of him. Kurt had been walking along scuffing his canvas shoes along the pavement (something he never did... it was bad for the soles) and now found himself two shops down from the Starbucks him and Blaine would always stop to get a coffee in. Apparently his feet had absent mindedly walked him there. Shrugging, Kurt decided he might as well get a coffee as he was there.

Kurt was expecting to see the Starbucks logo on the wall outside, he was expecting to see the old man on his laptop drinking coffee who was always there on a Saturday, he was expecting to see 3-5 people working behind the counter serving customers, he was expecting to see that one mother with far too many children casually drinking her coffee, he however was not expecting to see _his _Blaine Anderson almost crushed up against a wall surrounded by 4 pretty blonde girls.

Blaine had been innocently drinking his coffee and had got up from his table to collect some sugar and when he had turned around he was face to face with 4 blonde haired, big boobed, short skirted girls fluttering their fake eyelashes and squishing him up against the wall.

Kurt watched intently for a minute as the girls flirted with him, Blaine scratching the back of his neck uncomfortably and then one girl leaned in to touch him. _So _not happening while Kurt was there! Kurt, completely forgetting about their past argument threw open the door and striding up to Blaine, pushing the girls out the way (one of them stumbling slightly on their heels) and smooching him full on the lips.

First thing Blaine knew, one of these girls had leaned him to touch him and next thing he knew he was face to face with Kurt Hummel and soon lip to lip. Blaine so wasn't complaining and leant into the kiss moaning as Kurt opened his mouth to let Blaine in. After a while they broke apart both smirking at each other,

"That."

"Was."

"So."

"Freakin'"

"Hot."

The blondes all took it in turns to speak before saying the last word all together. Kurt and Blaine smirked still holding each other,

"Uh-huh now, back off my man,"

Kurt said grinning widely at the girls who smirked back.

"Shame, fine waste of man- meat, both of you."

One stated before waving to them as all the girls turned around perfectly in sync. Another blonde lady, (a little older and carrying a baby) who was entering the shop at the same as the girls were leaving, smiled at Kurt and Blaine who smiled back and then she was addressed by the girls,

"Don't even try it mate,"

"Totally taken,"

"Oh and gay,"

"Shame."

The lady looked rather shocked and bustled into Starbucks, her husband (who was behind her) was now visible through the glass window of the coffee shop and was being flirted with by the 4 girls. Upon seeing this the woman leaned back out of the door and grabbed his hand and turning to the girls and narrowing her eyes saying,

"Dont even try it, totally married!"

and dragging him into the shop with her.

Kurt and Blaine turned back towards each other and leaned in for another kiss earning an audible sigh from 4 girls out side the window.

-XoX-

Freddy and Jack were currently enjoying a stress free dinner with Jack's parents.

Kurt and Blaine having apologised and admitting that they're both 'jealous bitches' were currently enjoying a heated shirtless make out session, moaning into each others mouths, grinding against each other and their hands roaming all other each other. Kurt was sure it would have gone further if it wasn't for,

"Kurt I- HOLY MOTHER OF GRILLED CHEESUS!"

Finn. Perfect. The sound of footsteps on the stairs were heard and soon the whole family was at the door, Blaine and Kurt were still shirtless and both blushing profusely.

Carole giggled slightly aware of what was going on, Burt quite clearly wasn't so amused.

_Crap. _Blaine and Burt meet again, first time _in_ Kurt's bed and second time _on_ Kurt's bed completely shirtless along with his son. This was going to take some explaining.

-XoX-

**XD I hope you liked that. Sorry about the slight fall out between Kurt and Blaine at the beginning but I had a perfect get back together scene so I just had to use it. **

**Hope it was okay!**

**Please let me know what you think! XD**

**XxX**


	14. Chapter 14 Burt and Happy Endings X

**Hey Guys ;D Thank you as always to those who reviewed my latest chapter, it means a lot XD**

**Blaine and Kurt need to explain themselves and they catch up with Jack and Freddy.**

**Please review! Xx**

**BriannaLiz thank you again for another idea xD**

**I think the final chapter- Here we go... :D**

-XoX-

Kurt and Blaine sat on the bed, (no longer shirtless as they had both reached for their tops as soon as Burt had finished questioning them) slightly in shock and still very embarrassed. Burt had just left, upon telling them to get dressed and to come down stairs to 'chat'. Burt seemed angry but not mad, Kurt knew his father couldn't be too angry when he knew how much they meant to each other. Kurt loved Blaine and Blaine loved Kurt and so it was hardly surprising that they make out now and then...right?

"What is this Kurt? I thought I told you? You promised me you wouldn't be inappropriate in my house?"

Burt's words echoed around Kurt and Blaine's head, Kurt felt guilty for not telling his dad about this whole relationship with Blaine, he was so worried that his dad might tell him that they couldn't be together and he couldn't go on _without _Blaine knowing what it was like to _have _him.

Blaine was concerned he had made a very bad impression on Kurt's parents, (Kurt's step brother didn't look too happy either) they were the people he had intended to impress from the moment he started dating Kurt.

"I'm screwed... your family hate me and now I have to go down there after being found making out with you shirtle-"

Kurt cut Blaine off,

"don't be stupid Blaine, none of my family could ever hate you when they know how happy you make me. Besides you and your dapper charm can take you anywhere."

Blaine smirked but was still worried, he sure hoped Kurt was right, Blaine knew how to charm people, sure... but when he had been found moaning into there son's mouths and grinding against them...now that might be a slight disadvantage.

Blaine's thoughts were cut off by Kurt's lips on his, Blaine went to kiss back but Kurt pulled away,

"Blaine, haven't you learnt your lesson yet? Besides we should probably go downstairs, the folks are waiting."

Blaine smirked, Kurt was such a tease.

"In my defence you initiated _both_ of those kisses and one just so happened to turn into a make out session..."

"Yes I noticed, now come on baby lets go," Kurt replied cheekily with a wink before pulling his boyfriend up by his hand and straightening Blaine's shirt for him.

"I love you Kurt,"

Blaine said after Kurt had finished primping him, Kurt smiled widely and pecked him on the cheek,

"I love you too Blaine."

The two boys walked down stairs still holding hands, Kurt could feel Blaine's hand getting a bit sweaty, obviously with nerves and he squeezed it reassuringly.

The boys found Finn, Carole and Burt in the living room all sat on one side of the room on the couch watching television, as soon as Burt acknowledged the boys presence he pointed the remote at the screen turning it off (Finn grunted in annoyance.)

Burt gestured at the smaller couch on the opposite of the room and Kurt and Blaine sat down upon it, still holding hands.

Kurt looked at his family judging their expressions, Finn just looked pissed off (obviously about the T.V) and still a little shaken, Carole was smiling widely (Kurt and Blaine smiled back) and Burt's expression was unfathomable apart from the fact he wasn't best pleased.

"Well boys, I think it's safe to say you're dating now?"

Both boys nodded, Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand again and Blaine squeezed back.

"Kurt? When were you planning on telling me this?"

Kurt took a deep breath, he knew this was coming,

"Dad, I'm sorry I didn't tell you but I was scared you were going to say Blaine and I couldn't be together and I don't think I can go on without Blaine."

Blaine looked at Kurt, surprised He never realised Kurt relied on him that much, Kurt looked back at him and smiled slightly before turning back to his father who was now talking,

"Kurt you know all I'd ever want.. all _we'd _ever want is for you to be happy. Blaine seems to make you just that and I'm glad you've found some one as brave and open as you are, I just wish you'd told me..."

Kurt apologised over and over and Burt could tell he was truly sorry, Burt eyed their entwined hands and smiled to himself- Kurt was happy.

"Okay son. I have to admit I probably should have figured you liked him,"

Burt eyed Blaine up a little judgementally before continuing,

"You never stop talking about him."

Kurt blushed and Blaine smirked to himself,

"Thanks dad," Kurt mumbled.

"You can tell us anything okay Kurt?"

Carole said, still smiling. Once again Blaine and Kurt smiled back,

"Thank you, I know that now," Kurt replied.

"You may go,"

Burt smiled for the first time since they had started talking, Blaine exhaled slightly in relief and stood up with Kurt before...

"Blaine, may we speak with you a minute?"

Blaine nodded smiling widely at them,

"Dad, you re-"

Kurt started but Blaine interrupted, squeezing Kurt's hand and smiling at him now,

"It's okay Kurt, I understand."

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead before Kurt walked out still slightly concerned, Finn closely on his tail (he couldn't take all this kissing and romantic slush especially as he was in a relationship crisis himself, the same question always lingering on his mind, Quinn or Rachel? Besides there was a T.V in his room and so he could finish watching the football match.)

Now it was just Burt, Carole and Blaine. Carole was still smiling widely and Burt, (although a little happier) still looking quite solemn.

"Mr and Mrs Hummel, we haven't had the best of introductions but I assure you I care a lot about your son and I would never do anything to hurt him in any way, I love him and I always will, together or apart. You're son is really special and I can see you know that but I just wanted to let you know I see it too. Kurt Hummel is an amazing person and I just happen to have the honour of being his boyfriend...I -uh with your permission that is?"

Kurt smiled from outside his eyes slightly clouded with tears, Blaine's dapper charm was of course helpful but Kurt had never heard any body say things about him like that before. Blaine said he would love him forever, he said he was special. Kurt made a mental note to _thank_ him later – preferably this time with the door locked.

"Thank you Blaine. I have noticed a change in Kurt, for the better and I believe it has been you who has encouraged it. You're a good kid Blaine and I of course give you my blessing for you to date my son. I know you said you wouldn't hurt him but he's fragile, he's been through a lot. If you so much as scar him even by accident you will have me to deal with. I trust you Blaine, don't let me or Kurt down."

Blaine was nodding all the way through Burt's speech, he could tell Kurt's dad really cared for Kurt just like he did. Blaine loved Kurt and would never even consider hurting him but if he did he knew it wouldn't be long before Burt was there ready to crush him. Blaine respected Burt... a lot.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Hummel I will not let either of you and most definitely not Kurt, down."

Carole smiled wider as Burt smiled too, Blaine stood up to go still thanking them when Burt addressed him again,

"Blaine...please call us Carole and Burt,"

Blaine smirked respectfully before nodding and thanking them again and then Burt spoke again,

"Oh and next time... keep the door locked?"

Blaine blushed as Kurt did the same from outside,

"Noted. Thank you M- Burt."

When outside the door Blaine exhaled heavily, that had gone better than he had expected it to. Blaine soon found his arms full of Kurt,

"Were you?.. Were you outside this whole time?"

Blaine asked hugging back and smirking already knowing the answer, Kurt nuzzled his head into Blaine's chest muttering something that sounded like 'I love you' Blaine smiled and replied,

"I love you."

-XoX-

It had been almost a 2 years since Kurt and Blaine had told Burt they were dating and it had been 2 days since Blaine had asked Burt a more important question and now today was the day he was going to ask Kurt.

…...

Blaine and Kurt were sat snuggled up on Kurt's bed watching beauty and the beast, Blaine was singing along to 'Belle' he had obviously seen this movie numerous times because it was floor less. Kurt reminded himself to make Blaine give him a full performance of it later.

Be our guest was just coming to a close when Kurt's phone vibrated in his pocket, Kurt was sat in his usual position in between Blaine's legs and had to shift a little to retrieve his phone. Blaine looked over his shoulder:

_Hey Kurt,_

_Me and Jack are going down to the park _

_at 12 ish and we were wondering if you guys _

_wanted to tag along?_

_Let us know XD_

_Freddy x_

Blaine smiled to himself, this was it.

-XoX-

Blaine and Kurt entered the park and immediately spotted their friends, Freddy and Jack were sat on a picnic blanket towards the back of the park in the direct line of the sun.

"Come on..."

Kurt said pulling Blaine towards them, Blaine and Jack's eyes met, it wasn't just Blaine who was planning on asking their boyfriend something.

They had stayed in the park for a good 3-4 hours now, just talking. There was a beautiful red sunset and the park looked beautiful.

Kurt and Freddy stood up ready to leave as Blaine and Jack both felt in their pockets, hands soon clasping around small black boxes and both kneeling down simultaneously.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, will you marry me?"

Kurt thought he was going to die then and there... his high-school sweetheart, the most perfect man in the world who loved him was asking him to marry him.

Kurt didn't even hesitate before saying,

"Are you joking? Of course I'll marry you!"

Tears spilling from each of their eyes.

A similar reaction from Freddy except a lot less talking and a lot more kissing.

-XoX-

Kurt Hummel- Anderson was blissfully happy and the same could be said for Freddy Thompson- Wysterville. They had gone for double-barrel names simply because they sounded good and they couldn't decide.

Somewhere Freddy was kissing his husband goodnight as they turned in for the night.

Somewhere Kurt was snuggling up to his husband as they watched Beauty and Beast again, which had quickly become their favourite movie.

Somewhere Cupid was smiling.

-XoX-

**And there we go XD**

**Finally it's over peoples!**

**I really hoped you enjoyed this,**

**if you want me to do their honey moons I will.**

**This is planned to be the end but if you want more let me know XD**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed!**

**I love you all and if you liked this be sure to subscribe to me as an author because I will be doing some longer ones just on Klaine and things later on.**

**Thank you again!**

**THPG-13x **

**(Tina x)**


End file.
